New York's Blog
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: New York here! Guess what, I've got a blog now! And double guess what, you can ask me stuff or dare me! C'mon, you know you're dying to click on this! Rated T for possible dares/questions and New York's anger issues.
1. Introduction

YO! Hey guys and chics! Wazzup, it's yours truly, NEW YORK! Or Abigail, Abby. Just NEVER call me Abbs! Last person to do that got severely injured with a hardback scrapbook. Poor Arkansas…

ANYWAYZZZ! Daddy says I have anger issues (WHICH IS COMPLETE BULLSHIZ!) so he made me start this to "work out anger problems without hurting Mass"-hole. For some strange reason, Daddy hates it when I call Massachusetts Masshole. I 'unno what's wrong with that, he responds! Kinda like a dog.

Whatever…I guess you wanna know a bit about what I'm like? Sure ya do! Well…I'm apparently loud (but only if I know you well, I have trust issues), Daddy says I have anger issues and hold grudges well (whatevs). My siblings say I have an ego but I don't get that. I swear I'm fudging Cupid. I'm Pennsylvania's FAVORITE little sister and Daddy's FAVORITE daughter. Or at least of the original 13. I think Alaska and Hawaii are trying to take my place! Oh! And, I love baseball, GO YANKEES~!

My looks? I never thought you'd ask! I have this weird sorta dirty blond but kinda also bottle blond look going on here. And my bangs (which are full bangs) are the color of Lady Liberty. They've been that way since Francypants gave us the big ole thing. Most of the time I only wear jeans and a random graffic tee. Dresses are for the birds…and my converse are essential to my survival as a state! My eyes are the same as my bangs~

_OK, so someone just told me I have to tell you guys that you can dare me to whatever your strange anime-hearts desire. As long as it is appropriate, as in, no smexy timez!_

MASSHOLE, IMMA KILL YOU! I guess you guys can dare me or ask questions, just nothing too bad. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an idiotic brother to go obliterate…

~NY-in-da-HOUSE is out!


	2. Yay People Like Meee

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! So, I got some responses! Let's dive right on in!

* * *

**Shiralala**

**Hiiii Abby! My name is Sophie. I live in New York, in the middle of nowhere... You know where I'm talking about. *meaningful look***  
**Anyway, I was wondering if you've ever had a crush on somebody, and if it's been long-distance. Also, were your bangs copper at the beginning, too? Because Lady Liberty WAS originally copper. And that is so cool, by the way! I want to dye my hair.**  
**uo ttyl, Soph**

Hi, Sophie! Ahh, I know where you're talking about! Hehe!

My bangs were copper at first but it was hard to tell unless you stared at them, in which case you'd have gotten bitch-slapped by me XD. I say, dye your hair; it definitely makes you feel different from everyone else!

H-have I ever had a crush… *blushes* yeah… It's definitely long-distance…WAIT! WAS! I meant WAS!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**(Posting as Sweden)**

**Hello New York,**

**I've already met several of your siblings, and for some reason, they think I'm their father. (Namely New Jersey and Delaware.) I am definitely not their father.**

**Having such a big family must be quite a big headache. I don't know what I'd do if I had that many siblings. I can barely handle one brother as it is. *glares at Denmark***

**Masshole huh? That's an interesting name. The sibling in me says it's hilarious but the father in me says try to get along with your brother...**

**At my boss' "suggestion" and Mathias' force I made my own blog and am trying to meet more personified...whatever we are. Our existence defies all reason.**

**I don't know how you can stand those skyscrapers. Doesn't being that high up make you feel nauseous?**

**I enjoy the diversity at your place. Unfortunately there's not much diversity in Northern Europe.**

**If you ever need to shut your brother up, duct tape and chains work very well. Or blackmail. Blackmail ALWAYS works.**

**Good luck with your brother.**

**Sincerely,**

**Berwald Oxenstierna, personification of Sweden**

Some of them think you're their dad? That's new…usually I hear Uncle. I don't think I've ever heard dad though…learn something new everyday, amirite? Hehe!

Yeah, having a lot of siblings can be really annoying but sometimes they come in handy. It's easier to prank when you've got plenty of help. And I feel for you, having to have Denmark as a bro, when Vaartje and I visited him he was really annoying…How have you not killed him with a fork yet?

You get used to the skyscrapers after a while. I haven't gotten sick since they were first being built!

That sucks that you guys don't have much diversity, it's pretty fun and as a personification it means you can speak a lot of different languages so you can confuse your siblings XD.

Thanks for the luck and I'll have to keep your suggestion in mind next time Masshole touches my stuff…!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Hey look! Massachusetts! There's a New York from another universe who has a tumblr blog!))**  
**What? Let me see! *reads* Masshole, huh!? Well fu-**  
**((Shut up Ty. Just ask Abby a question.))**  
**Ok then. Hi, ABBS.**  
**((I just hit Massachusetts for you. Now, be nice!))**  
**Fine! Hi New York. I'm Massachusetts. What's your sexual orientation?**  
**((That's a bit personal, don't you think?))**  
**No.**

Oh God, there's TWO?! The end of the world is close…

Oh, and, NEVER CALL ME ABBS YOU FREAK!

*ahem* Anyway…My sexual orientation? Straaaaaaight…but it doesn't really matter…it's just gender…

* * *

**EpicBS**

**Alö. I'm Bosnia. Of course you don't know me, because I'm part of Eastern Europe...how's it all going? Is Netherlands bothering you anymore? If he is then i will have to bomb him.**

**Hvala!**

Hi, Bosnia! I think I've heard of you…! Vaartje has talked about you some! And, no! He's not bothering me. Unless messing up my hair/ lungs counts…but that's normal Daddy stuff, right? There's no need to bomb him!

* * *

**CottonCandy57**

**Hey! It's your sis Georgia here!**  
**Well sugar, It looks like you have a blog now, huh?**  
**Well, I dare you to go to North Carolina and ask him for some (Very refreshing I might add) Ice cold Coca-Cola~!**  
**I also dare you to disguise yourself as Cali, and make a big announcement that no one in California is allowed to have Caffine (Except for and Ice-Cold Coca-Cola~!)or any Vegan Items, or Spray Tans, Plastic surgery, and Drugs/ Alchohol, and see how long it takes for them to go completely crazy~!**  
**See ya round the river, sugar~!**  
**~Georgia (Linda Jones)**

Hi, Georgia! Yerp, I got a blog (only because Daddy made me, typical)!

Y-you want me to DIE don't you?!

((Here's how the conversation went:

NY: Hey, Northy!

NC: What do you want, Abibominable?

NY: Can I have a Coke?

NC: *eyetwitch* NOOOO! *chases NY around the entire mansion with a Korean kitchen knife*

NY: I'M SORRY I MEAN PEPSIIIIIIII!))

NEVER MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!

This one shouldn't go well, either…

((Here's how it went:

NY: *dressed as her brother* AHEM! Attention, like, EVERYBODY! Noone is allowed to have ANY caffine unless it is a COKE, no vegan shit, no spray tans, or plastic surgery, and NO DRUGS OR ALCOHOL! That is all…

CA: Nooooooooooooo! Why did I say thaaaat! …wait…I didn't… *brain exploded*

Every Californian: *on the ground twitching from deprivation*))

OK, this one was fun! Hehe…!

Bye, Sissy!

* * *

Aaaaaaand, I'm done!

_But still send her stuff :P_

MASSHOLE QUIT HACKING MY LAPTOP! Whatever, keep sending stuff just, please, don't ask about Coke or Pepsi. I like living!

~NY-in-da-HOUSE is out!


	3. Sexual Orientation

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! So, do you guys know how freaking hard it is to get in and out of skinny jeans? It's nearly impossible! I swear…well…let's move on to my messages from you guys!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**(Posting as Sweden)**

**Hello again,**

**Yeah, they're pretty loony.**

**I have no idea how I've avoided killing him. Yoga and meditation help a LOT. He's a rather large pain in the arse.**

**My country doesn't have many skyscrapers. I have mountains though...**

**Unfortunately, most people can't stand my climate. I do have some Iranians and Iraqis but not much other than white people. :(**

**Have fun, be safe, and never reveal your sources.**

**Sincerely,**

**Berwald Oxenstierna/Sweden**

**PS: avoid the 2014 Sochi Olympics. Russia's homophobic laws put visiting athletes and supporters who are LGBT in danger.**

Hehe…you say arse…

So that's where the Olympics are this time? OK…it's not up to me if we avoid them, that's Daddy's decision.

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**Oh, I'm a freak now, huh?  
((Why can't you cooperate with your siblings?))  
Because I'm not used to siblings, all I have is a cousin!  
((Hey look, she's straight.))  
Why is no-one else gay? I mean... no-one, I'm not gay...  
((But you're the Gay State...))  
O/O Don't say that**!

Yes, you are freak XD

Hehehe! You're gay? Hehehe! Good one, I don't know if our Massachusetts (hey I used his real name, eew it's all weird!) is or not… MASSHOLE!

_What?_

You gay?

_W-what?! What the fuck, Yorkie! _

It's just a question, freak.

_I don't really care…_

So, bi?

_I guess…wait…is this on your blog?!_

Maaaaybbbbeeee!

_I hate you…_

* * *

**RIVILvFv**

**Hey NY, it's Oklahoma here,**

**You probably don't remember me because well let's face it no one ever really does except Texas and Kansas. But I am your sister which you probably don't remember that either. To refresh your memory first sibling to send help with 9-11. Yeah that one. Anyways Tex was saying you had a blog checked it out and saw it. (PS Love MA's nickname perfect for his stuck up ass) Just a couple of questions**

**A) whose your mother? (Cuz lets face it all of us don't even look remotely the same sometimes)**  
**B) whose your favorite nation to hang with outside of dad? (I like France he was the first one to take care of me so he's like my 2nd father)**  
**C) whose better Yankees or Red Sox (MA was saying it was Red Sox earlier to Alaska when he asked)**

**Anyways later sis see ya at the next national meeting,**  
**Ada Oklahoma Jones**

**(PS to the Author little one shot called Don't you love me too daddy? It's about both NY and OK check it out its cute but ill warn you implied UsUk)**

I remember you! Oh, thanks by the way for the help for 9-11…let's not talk about that…

My 'mom' is Nederland. Wait…the Netherlands…sorry.

I usually hang with anybody that comes over *shrugs* I guess my fave would be Vaartje, or the Netherlands for you :) because he's my other daddy so I wuv him! Hehe!

MASSHOLE IS COMPLETELY WRONG, THE YANKEES ARE THE BEST EVEEEEEEERRRRR! GO BACK TO LITTLE 'LASKY AND TELL HIM THAT IT'S THE YANKEES! *ahem* excuse me…

Bye-bye, Sissy!

((I read it, it's good. And I like UsUk so it was fine))

* * *

Welp, that's it for tonight!

_Send her __dares__!_

MASS! Whatever…


	4. Masshole

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I'm soooo freaking tiiiiiiiredddddd right now! I had to garden, I mean I was forced. That's the one bad thing about staying with Vaartje…

Let's get to you guy's responses!

* * *

**hetaliaforever123**

**Goodness, now you have a blog, too? Why is everyone getting blogs...?**

**Oh, yeah, hi! It's D.C., America's capital! (I consider him more of a brother, anyways, but that wouldn't make much sense, so let's just say I'm your cousin)**

**Anyways, hi again, sorta-kinda-neighbor! How have you been? I haven't heard from you in forever!**

**I just need to ask, why do you hate Massachusetts so much? I've always got along well with him... But then again, I get along with practically EVERYONE... except Moscow. He hates my guts. I KNOW so...**

**Do you hate anyone? Other than Massie. (I call Massachusetts that, ha ha). And do you love anyone a lot?**

**Anyways, bye... COUSIN.**  
**-D.C./Daniel C. Jones**

I 'unno why everyone is. Daddy made me get mine for anger (WHICH I DON'T HAVE!) but for everyone else I guess they just wanna?

You must be from a different universe (aren't you all?) because here DC is our little baby boy that Ginny and Maryland fight over… but I can call you my cuz'!

I've been good, if you don't count picking stupid weeds out of tulips…but back home I've been fine!

I hate Mass because he's arrogant, obnoxious, self-centered, he pops his gum right in my ear, his ACCENT is annoying, and he thinks he's better than me at baseball! NOONE is better than my Yankees!

I don't really hate hate anyone, though. Not even Masshole. Family hate, that's a different story and we could get into arguments between the North and South and which states I still don't really get along with but I really don't wanna go there because I'm pretty sure Daddy reads this and he would cry…that's not pretty…

There's different KINDS of love…so I can go into those:

-Family love; Daddy, Vaartje, England (yes, tax-bastard), all my siblings, and my bunny over here (her name is Hoop which means Hope in English).

-Crush-love; *blushes* can we not go there?

_You must._

Well now that I know HE'S on here, I'm diffidently not going there…

Bye bye, DC!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((My God, guys, I love UsUk!))**  
***walks over*What do you love?**  
**((Nothing, Masshole.))**  
**You too?**  
**((I'm a declared Masshole, I was born here and proud!))**  
**But you're in Rhode Island right now...**  
**((Shut it and look at the blog.))**  
**Bisexual, huh? What does he look like? Also, Red Sox dominate!**  
**((Boo Yankees! Go Sox!))**  
**Yeah!**

YES! Call him Masshole for the rest of his LIFE!

My Massachusetts (ugh it still sound so weird!) looks like England with a bit longer of hair, thick rim glasses, and he has a sorta darker skin (Native American heritage). His eyes, though, look just like England's. And he's shorter than me! *sticks tongue out*

_Shut up, Abibominable, no gives a shit._

Whatever…

THE RED SOX WILL NEVER DOMINATE, THEY SUCK! YANKEES ARE THE BEST EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

*ahem* sorry-not-sorry

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**(Posting as Sweden)**

**Yes I use the word arse instead of ass. My country speaks English, but it's what you call British English.**

**Can't you boycott it if you want? Even of my athletes wind up going, I won't. If my boss does force me to go, I MIGHT sabotage the games in some way. There's a reason Mathias is scared of my revenge methods...**

**Sincerely,**

**Berwald Oxenstierna**

I'll never get over the word 'arse', it sounds so funny and my computer doesn't like, it says I misspelled the word ass…hehe!

I 'unno if I can or not. It's not that big of a deal to me. Hehe, sab-o-tage…why do I find humor in the small things?

O_O I don't even wanna know what happened to Denny…speak of the devil. He came over here…*shuts bedroom door and locks from inside*

* * *

Welp, I guess there's just one thing to do…

_Get a better baseball team?_

Masshole, you better be glad that I'm not over there right now…

_Why do think I said it?_

Just wait 'til I get home Sunday…

Time to hide in my room and eat candy, praying that Denny goes home at least half-sober…he's really loud…DON'T TAKE THAT WRONG, OMG!

((I never thought to tell you guys what Vaartje means, it's Dad or Father in Dutch. She uses that for the Netherlands and "Daddy" for America just so she can keep them straight in her head. Just thought I'd tell you guys but I'm sure you figured that out by now...))


	5. Crush is Revealed

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Well, I'm still here at Vaartje's house but luckily today I faked sickness and got to stay insode instead of gardening! Only bad sad…Denmark didn't go home last night so…he's snored really loudly…

Anywho, I've got responses, off we go!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((I don't know, I just call him by his human name most of the time...))**  
**What a hottie! ... I don't like England, he's my other dad... But he has good looks, so...**  
**((Isn't that incest AND selfcest? And you like someone... August!))**  
**Yeah, I guess... Well, I'm short too, actually.**  
**((Red Sox! Woot!))**  
**Sweet Caroline!**

What's your Mass's human name? Ours is Anthony.

O_O; uh…hot? How about NOT! EEEEEW, that's absolutely DISGUSTING! *gagging*

…who's August? You guys have months or something personified?

RED SOX SUCK BALLS!

*ahem* I'm gonna break my keyboard doing that…

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**(Posting as Sweden)**

**-_- you're so easily entertained.**

**We may be immortal personifications, but we're also human. We can make some choices for ourselves.**

**Trust me, you don't want to know *eyes flash dangerously***

**Sincerely,**

**Berwald Oxenstierna**

I know I can make choices I just don't really care. It's not that important to me either way…

…I WANNA KNOW SO BAAAAAD NOW!

Bye bye, Swede-y

(hehe, it sounds like "sweety" oh lerd that's funny!)

* * *

**RIVILvFv**

**Hey NY,**  
**It's Oklahoma again**  
**Accepting dares now sis? Well California let it slip to Massa that you were taking dares, he gave me a couple to ask you:**

**1) He dates you to admit that the Red Sox are better than the Yankees.**  
**And**  
**2) Call Russia up and tell him you want to become one with him**

**And that ends dares curtsey of MA**

**My dare is for you to use proper English and Father (Britain) would say for the next 3 responses**

**Good luck,**  
**Ada Oklahoma Jones**

These dares…I'm scared…

I'm using your dare with this response, too. It's just so I don't die. It could happen!

OK…th-the R-Red Sooooox a-are b-b-bett-tt-er than th-the Yank-kees…! AHHHHH! IT'S NOT TRUE! THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE I HAVE EVER TOLD!

This next one is do-able. (It that a word? My computer has no problem with it so…) *calls Russia*

_Russia: Hello? Who is this?_

I want to become one with you, Russia!

_Russia: Da?_

Da!

Russia:…uhm…*hangs up*

WELL! Be that way, Russia! I didn't want to become one, anyway!

* * *

**11VoDK-A**

**((I'm loving this bro! It's really interesting to read and just. asdfghjkl;!))**  
**Hey sis! Geo here! So, who's that little crush of yours? Care to tell us? Heheh! Oh, and I love how you're doing a blog! It's interestin' to read!**  
**((Should'a expected her to be asking that..))**  
**So, you say you don't hate any of our siblings? Well, what about during the Civil war? Oh, this is Florida. Sort of just hacking through Georgia's laptop. Anyways.. The Civil war. How did you feel during this?**  
**((Hurr durr.. Well.. anyways. G'bye for now.. well not really but still x) ))**

Are you loving it like McDonalds? Hehe! Finally, someone from this universe!

*blushes* D-do I have to say it?

((yes, it is required. Mostly because I know this anon.))

Damn…I-its…Wallachia. Remember? He came over with Romania when he turned Prussia into baby? He's too adorable, Wallachia, I mean…

((was that so hard?))

Yes, it was pure agonizing torture.

((Now you're exaggerating.))

I don't hate anyone of you for the Civil War. I've gotten over that and the fact that all of you "Rebel States" helped during 9-11 helped that even more. I don't know how the other Northern states feel but I don't hate any of my siblings…

As far as how I felt during the war…scared, angry, weak, and worried would've been considered synonyms at the time for me.

((Hurr durr, really?))

* * *

Welp, that was funny, sad, and embarrassing all rolled into one… G'night or G'mornin' or G'day…depending on where you're from and when you're reading this…

Did I get through a post without Masshole poking his nose in things?

_WHAT'S THIS ABOUT THAT FREAK WALLACHIA?!_

Shit…


	6. Trend

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! OK, so when I got home this afternoon, I was BOMBARDED with questions…Daddy and Masshole _and_ Penn were asking me about Wallachia…THANKS A LOT, GEO! I've locked myself in my room with only four two-liters of pop and seven cups of coffee and several subs…a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to stay away from her father and brothers…heh…

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((His name is Tyler.))**  
**And August isn't a personification, he's human... it'll never work out, but I'm still allowed to call him a total knockout. He's adorable!**  
**((The Red Sox dominate and the Yankees are terrible though! ... let's just use our respective baseball teams as a way of saying goodbye. We'll start.))**  
**Red Sox!**

Ohhhh…August is a girl's name…whatever, "Chef don't judge!" if you know what I mean! Hehe!

I'll agree to that;

Yankees!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**Sweden:**

**Don't you have a sibling or a friend that's LGBT? Their wellbeing could be at stake from the Olympics. I guess I understand if you truely don't care though...**

**You're much too young to know. I'll think about telling you when you're older. And yes, it really was that bad. Let's just say you don't want me to lose my temper...**

**Mathias snores REALLY loudly. Tuning him out is a skill that takes a lot of time to develop. Hide the beer. It's the only sure fire way to get him to leave your house.**

**Sincerely,**

**Berwald Oxenstierna**

I do have siblings (and Paris) who're LGBT. But I don't think even they care about the Olympics THAT much. I mean, it's sports, not a huge big law thingy. Just because they aren't accepted in Russia like that doesn't mean that their wellbeing is at stake. Most of them could probably care less…at least here in this universe…

I WANNA KNOW SO BAAAAAADDDD! *puppy eyes* pwease, Swede-y? Tell me, pweeeeeeease~!

I don't even think hiding the beer helps…Vaartje tried that once and Denny was still there…I think he just likes staying there…glad to be home in America and away from him…

* * *

**hetaliaforver123**

**Hey, Abby!**

**It's D.C. again. I guess everyone's getting blogs now because it's a trend. I think I overheard that either Rome or London wants a blog. Huh.**

**Oh, good, I'm now your cuz! Wait, what...? They fight over me? ...Weird.**

**That's good, that's good... Wait, why the weeds?**

**Oh... Well, with a list, I can definitely see why you hate him now.**

**It's a good thing you don't hate anyone else.**

**Crush love? *snickers* Okay, I'll respect that. I won't pry about that.**

**Anyways, see ya, cousin.**  
**-D.C.**

Hey, DC! Yeah I guess it is a trend now, sorta. Oh, London should totally get one! Tex would love that!

_Texas: NEW YORK! What the hell! You ain't supposed to say NOTHING about that!_

Hehe!

Yeah they fight over our DC, not YOU exactly…another you…this is confusing…they fight over custody of our little DC even though they both know Daddy won't let either of them have him…I don't see why they don't just GIVE UP!

I had to pick out the weeds because Vaartje didn't trust my judgement on which flowers were wilted and needed to be pulled…dunno why he thought I could tell a weed from a flower, though!

You're too late with the crush thing…it's out…Dammit, Geo…

Bye, cuz'!

* * *

Welp, that's over!

_You seriously have to tell me; WHY WALLACHIA?! He's not good for you!_

Shut up, Masshole! Just drop it! Why do you care, anyway?!

_I'm your brother, it's my job to hate your crushes…_

Pfffft, FUUUUUUU-dge. Hehe!


	7. Sophie Lives

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Ugh, we went to the office store today (Daddy ran out of ink in the printer…) and all these poor kids and teens were running around trying to get supplies. I guess here in the DC area where we all live school is almost starting…? Already started? Hell, I don't know!

Anyway, lets get on with your responses!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**No, June, May and April are girls names.**  
**((My brother was almost named August.))**  
**No, I don't know what you mean. Yank.**  
**((Do you know that Yank and Yankee is used as slang for American in Europe?))**  
**Shut up, Katie.**  
**((Red Sox!))**

They may be girls names but so is August…I guess it's unisex…?

Shut up, you know it's a commercial!

I thought it was only Yank that was used in Europe and Yankee in the south?

Yankees!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Oh a female New York. Hello Honey I'm Pennsylvania from another Universe. I kind of lost my Alaska have you seen her? And please don't tell Dad, I'll give you a cheesesteak if you send her back my way...but you can keep Delaware.**  
**Pennsylvania**

Hey, Penn-from-another-universe! I don't think I've seen your's…maybe she's with Russia or something…? I'll have my little 'Lasky look for her, maybe they play together!

…I don't think I want Delaware…one's enough! Hehe!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**It's much bigger than the Olympics. I don't think you understand. Russia's new anti-LGBT laws mean everyone who's LGBT is in grave danger. Russia states for the Olympics first that the laws wouldn't apply to visiting athletes and supporters, but later changed his mind.**

**And don't you say I'm overreacting! I've spent my entire existence living in fear of what a straight person might do to me. I've gone through pretty much every imaginable torture because of it. I never did trust Putin. He struck me as a liar and a bully from the first minute I met him.**

**Puppy eyes don't work on me. I'm blind and immune to them. I'm still not going to tell you. Mathias won't tell you either. The mere mention terrifies him.**

**Locking doors won't do much to stop him. He can just break down the door. The best way to get rid of him is to send him to bug Norway instead.**

**Sincerely,**

**Berwald Oxenstierna**

OK, I'm sorry if I hurt you…! I didn't mean to if I did and I won't even pretend to know what it's like to live that fear. I'm sorry for you, honest to goodness!

How can you be immune to puppy eyes? I can just go ask Norway or Iceland or Finland if I wanna know that bad! Hehe! Norway thinks I'm quiet for some reason…I don't think I've been around him long enough…

What if he just drags Norway back to Vaartje's with him…? He's done that before when Vaartje had a migrane and Denmark got the shit beat out of him…it was amusing. I had popcorn.

* * *

**Shiralala**

**darnit, that was supposed to be a winky face...**  
***super-late new message***

**Sophie LIVES!**  
**Ugh... Do you have to do a lot of work, Abby? Right now I feel a lot of pressure, because summer is ending (;n;), and I'm starting pep band, which I'm going to have practices for every evening this week. *sigh* And I need to practice the songs, and I'm not even sure if I'll be allowed to write on the music... Yes, I do that. The flute is not an easy instrument to multitask on-reading the notes, knowing how long they go for, when they stop, what fingering, the key signature, sharps and flats... etc.**  
**Also, I only have about two or so weeks to finish two books that I could've been reading all summer. WHY OH WHY DIDN'T I READ THEM?!**  
**Anyway, replying to your response to my message:**  
**Yeah, well you'd be one of the only ones. Who knows where I live, I mean. And one of my closest friends and neighbors is moving a couple of miles(?) or so away, out of our school district! :( And we were going to be in high school together this year. Dangit, life.**  
**Ahh, the bitch-slap. The most effective way of getting people's attention since the pinch. ;P**  
**ohhhhh, really? *knowing look, sparkly eyes* Do tell. C'mon, I'm going to find out anyways. Is it another state? Actually, that would be weird, right? Um... Is it a nation? A principality? :3**  
**...an ex-nation? :P Is it a city?**  
**Affectionately, Sophie**  
**P.S. Any advice on dealing with sibling tattle-tales? :D**

Welcome back, Sophie!

I do have a lot work I have to do! I hate it but I can only imagine what a country has to do…

Have fun with pep band! Music is awesome! Don't let it be annoying, it won't be bearable if you do that. I doodle on notes from US meetings all the time so I understand writing on the music…!

What books are you reading? I love books! WHY DIDN'T YOU READ THEM?!

Oh, crap! That sucks that they're moving away! Life has it's days were it just bullies you, I guess…that what I think every time I see Masshole in the morning…

He's a Romanian provenance…Wallachia…

_WHO BETTER NEVER COME AROUND HERE UNLESS HE WANTS A SILVER BULLET THROUGH HIS HEAD!_

Mass…that's werewolves…not PROVENANCES! Idiot…

With sibling-tattle tales, just bribe them with something you know they won't refuse. When they tell, torture them with the bribe by; if it's food, eat it in front of them, etc etc…

* * *

Welp…That's all I got today!

((I have school now so postings will be weird for a little while…))


	8. Bunny and Beaver Army RULES

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Somehow Westie brought a bunch of frogs to the house so a lot of us are just hiding in our rooms while him, Louisiana, Texas, Alabama, and South Carolina try to catch them all…it's gross! They're all slimey and EEEEWW!

Let's get to your responses!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((ARRRRG))**  
**What did I do?**  
**((You made my school start on Wednesday!))**  
**No, my government did!**  
**((Oh.))**  
**Yeah. Um... So August is a unisex name? That's cool.**  
**((Hmm, only Yank is used in Europe?))**  
**We learned Yank from my father, Iggs. Yankee is only an insult in Massachusetts, I guess.**  
**((I was just reading Swede's letter... That runs my dream of going to Russia with my friend. Unless I hide the fact that I'm bi...))**  
**Calm down Katie, you just can't flirt. Red Sox!**

HAHA! You're in school~ you're in school~ I'm so glad I don't have to do that shit…

I've heard August used for girls, I guess it's unisex. Whatevs!

((I started school two days ago, don't feel bad.))

Yankee is NOT an insult! It's the most privileged name to be given!

Yankees~!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Hi! Really? Wallachia? Oh well who am I to judge? I have a crush on someone that pretty much everyone hates. *Blushes* Oh yea! This is Virginia btw. \(3)/ how's life where there's no sweet tea? (Lord I would die if I didn't have sweet tea.)**

Yes, Wallachia! *blushes at the mention*

Ooh, Ginny's got a crush~ Spill!

Life's pretty good without sweet tea. I have coffee so…I live! I'd die without my coffee, though.

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**I forgive you, but you don't understand what it's like to live in absolute fear. There are very few countries I feel safe in. I have to listen very close to my surroundings and not stray from the safety of the hotel. I have to be careful who I talk to.**

**I'm sorry, I just get upset when people say they don't care or it's not important.**

**They won't tell you either. None of the Nordics will. All of them are terrified of it.**

**Mathias is a violent drunk.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sweden**

I feel real bad for you, now! I'm sawryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

It's THAT bad?! Now I really wanna know what you did to Denny! TELL ME OR ELSE I'LL GET BUNNY AND BEAVER ARMY! It is a force to be reckoned with.

((No it's not.))

Shut up! And since when are you vocal in this thing?!

((I'm bored just typing for you))

You…I don't blame you…

I know he's bad when drunk…but DAMN it's fun to mess with him. I convinced him he was leprechaun once…hehe!

* * *

Welp…I think I'm done for now! I'm still not leaving my room until I KNOW they caught all those frogs!

Hey! I went an entire post without Masshole! YAY~!


	9. School Sucks

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, Admin has been sick and sleeping.

((Not my fault, blame the idiots of my school, I never got sick when I was homeschooled.))

Noone cares about you and your home-schooled-ness, Andi…

((Shut up, Abby.))

Responses~

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((I just found I'm Javert on tumblr... but I'll stick around for this, I guess.))**  
**You really shouldn't bug I'm Javert, is not nice.**  
**((Whatever, answer questions.))**  
**So... Um... New York doesn't go to school. Lucky.**  
**((Her admin does though. I've contaminated her.))**  
**Actually, she's just bor-**  
**((Let me have fantasies!))**  
**And yes, Yankees is an insult. It's not a popular one, as I'm the state where everyone has the ever-loving crap tolerated out of them, but... yeah.**  
**((I live in the brony state. Love and tolerate))**  
**Shut up.**  
**((Bloody hell, what has your panties in a twist?))**  
**Red. Sox.**

Why should a state go to school? Unless you count Hetalia school, which Daddy says is only for countries and blah blah blah, I tuned him out.

O_O f-fantasies…*hides admin*

((Dafuq, Nya?))

Heh…heh…*is a pegasister* but someone seems to be on his period~!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**Like I said, it's okay...well now you know my reason behind it.**

**I still will not tell you. And is that a challenge?**

**It's fun to mess with him when he isn't drunk. He kind of gets really angry and dangerous when he's drunk. He reverts back to his old viking mindset. Trust me, I grew up with him so I think I would know him better than you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sweden**

IT IS A CHALLENGE, I HAVE MY ARMY READY AND FULL OF CARROT AND TREE POWER~~~~~!

((chill. Just, chill. She didn't take her medicine this morning...))

NEVAAARR! And I have no medicine!

((You should.))

He may revert back but I still made him dance like a leprechaun and it was HI-LARIOUS! I mess with him no matter what, really… I should stop…but I won't! Hehe!

* * *

**XxstarfirezonexX**

**hey NY it's NV anyway does it bother you when Cali takes a long time in the shower also it feels like were the only two who are sane**

Hey! Yes, Cali drives me CRAZY! I wish Daddy would, like, build him his own shower or something instead. There is never any hot water because of him! Gah…

What is sanity? I thought that was Big Brother Penn and Ginny, too? Oh well! I don't consider myself as 'sane' because what's the fun in that?! Hehe!

* * *

Welp, that does it for today I think! Who knows if we'll post tomorrow or not, depends on admin getting her lazy ass outta bed…

((It's a holiday…probably not…))

_Abby, get your damn beavers out of my room! They're destroying my stuff!_

Hehe! XD


	10. I'M ALIVE!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! It's been too long! My stupid admin got sick and she has school now so…bleeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh! I'm SAWRY I haven't been here to entertain!

Let's get to your responses~!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Hey New York, I dare you to so steal Penn's scrapple and hide it in New Mexico's room, oh and this is Delaware I stole my Pennsylvania's computer. Mwahahahahaha!**

Oh this should be fun~

((Here's how it goes down:

NY: *hides scrapple in New Mexico's room*

Penn: WHERE IS ITTTTTTTTTT?!

NY: Where's what?

Penn: MY SCRAPPLE!

NY: Oh, I think I saw Mexi take off with it a little while ago…*Terrible liar*

Penn: Nya…what do YOU do with it?! Tell Big Brother!

NY: FINE! I hid it in Mexi's room…))

I'm not a good liar…and Penn always figures it out anyway because he's smart like 'at…it sucks…

* * *

**XxstarfirezonexX**

**if you had to chose NY who would you take you on a vcay**

If I had choose who to take on vacation? Ummmmm! Probably Georgia, we could go to a bunch of places and play Cupid and stuff…like normal…I'M BETTER AT THAT, THOUGH~~~! Hehe!

* * *

**Michigan**

**Dares, huh?**

**1. Run around the Freedom Tower screaming "Allahu Akbar" nine days from tomorrow, also known as September Eleventh.**

**2. Use the following lottery numbers on the same day: 11, 33, 34, 44, 59, 5; Daily 3: 587; Daily 4: 1549 ((11, 77, 93, 175, 587, 1549 [[Sense a pattern with the numbers, Yorkie?]].)).**

**3. Kidnap Toledo.**

1. No. Plus I missed the date…

2. I missed it, so no.

3. You do know there are two, right? Which one?

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**Bring it on! *unsheathes broadsword***

**You need medication...**

**Good luck with that.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sweden**

My bunnies ran away to find grass and Daddy made me put the beavers outside so…

I DON'T NEED THE MEDS THEY JUST PUT ME ON THEM BECAUSE THEY THINK I'M INSANE OR SOMETHINGGGGGGG.

((You didn't take them this morning, did you?))

NOPE!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((It wasn't And I'm Javert...))**  
**You're an idiot, Katie. I go to school so I can get out of paperwork.**  
**((Also, just remembered! I'm supposed to give this to you from South Carolina!))**  
**Don't read it. South Carolina is obsessed with incest. It's a story about us.**  
**((It's better than New Prussia and you, though, Ty.))**  
**They're in equal ground. And what's wrong with fantasies?**  
**((Hey Ty, why do you hate My Little Pony?))**  
**Because it's stupid.**  
**((What, did Braeburn turn you on?))**

**...**

**((Ewwwwwww! OMG, Mass!))**  
**Red Sox.**

I wouldn't go to school even if it would get me out of paper work. Too much sitting, not enough sleeping.

I'm scared…SC, why would you do that…?

Hehe…you and New Prussia? That's the funniest thing I've heard ALL DAY! *rolls on floor laughing* Dear God…hehe!

MY LITTLE PONY IS NOT STUPID, MASSHOLE!

AND THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Yankees~

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

***blushes* ummm, i'd rather not. dad tends to read these kind of things, and he absolutely despises this guy... but, i guess a hint won't hurt anything... he has violet eyes.  
Gosh I hate coffee, every time i drink it, i run to the nearest sink and spit it out.**

Oh, c'mon! I won't tell Daddy and I'll keep asking until you tell me! Violet eyes…um! Uh…and he hates him? Could it beeeeeeeeeee…I have no clue.

((She's really dense about descriptions…))

Shut up, Admin.

((Never.))

* * *

Well that's all for now~

_Wallachia called, Nya._

Damn…Masshole, get off my laptop!

_Why should I?_

Because, I still have my army of beavers, just not the bunnies.

_Shit…_

Exactly.


	11. Anybody got Mouthwash?

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I'm so boooooooooooored. The cousins are coming over tomorrow so Daddy is cleaning like a mad man which makes no sense cause they're gonna fuck up the whole house so…whatever floats his little boat!

Let's get to your responses~!

* * *

**CottonCandy57**

**Hiya sis! I'm back!**  
**Okay, so you know how South Carrie was ranting about how I was the spawn of the Devil?**  
**Well, do you think I'm evil?**  
**If you do, I'll make little paper cuts on your knuckles, Squirt lemon juice and hand sanitizer in them, make you walk on legos with salt being poured in your eyes, and lock you in a dark closet with Louisiana and France.**  
**Also, I dare you to ask Russia what his favorite flavor of Ice Cream is, then Challenge him to an Ice Cream eating contest. Also ask him if you could "become one" with him :D**  
**Also, I over heard South Carrie saying that the Red Sox were better than the Yankees~!**  
**See ya later!**  
**~Georgia**

O.O um…no! You're the most angelic state there is…! There is no state sweeter than you! Heh…heh…

((Here's how the dare goes down:

NY: Russia! What's your favorite icecream flavor, bro?!

Russia: Vanilla, why…?

NY: ME TOO! Let's have an icecream eating contest!

Russia: …bring it on…

*They eat, like, 50 pints of icecream and quit*

NY: Hey, wanna become one, Russia?

Russia: *looks at her sweet face and then runs away* WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING THAT?!

NY: jerk!))

SOUTH CAROLINA, THE YANKEES ARE THE BESTTTT!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((I'm getting my eyes checked tomorrow!))**  
**Nobody cares Katie. Anyways Yeah, school's exhausting. But it's easy most of time. I'm not sure why SC ships us...**  
**((My friends ship me with Alicia Keys.))**  
**NOBODY CA- Wait, what? Um, anyways, me and New Prussia together isn't funny!**  
**((Brohoof!))**  
**I DON'T CLOP TO BRAEBURN!**  
**((Red Sox!))**

South Carolina is disturbing me with the shipping…it's weird….

BUT YOU AND NEW PRUSSIA WOULD BE SO FUCKING FUNNY!

*Brohoof*

NOBODY WANTS TO KNOW WHAT YOU DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME! GROSS!

Yankees~

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**i know you won't tell dad, but he reads our sites, and if he found out i had a crush on this guy he would effing kill me! or him... probably him... although dad would probably end up dieing... gosh ok *looks around room* well , he wears a trench coat, and when he sits in a cursed chair, the chair brakes... that's all you're getting... acyually now that i think about it i probably said too much about it...**

…trench coat…cursed chair? You mean like that one Uncle Eyebrows had to try and kill Daddy? Uh…Busby's Chair, right?

((Good job, Nya.))

THAT CAN'T BE ALL I STILL DON'T KNOWWWW!

((Wow…and I thought I sucked with description guessing…I figured it out))

WHO?!

((Not telling))

DAMMIT!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

***resheathes broadsword* so you surrender then?**

**You definitely need medication. You're not sane.**

**Sincerely, Sweden**

I NEVER SURRENDER! Just…delay…

What is sanity, exactly? *Thinks*

((Careful, your brain can't handle that much thought.))

YOU'RE BEING A BITCH TODAY, ADMIN!

((*laughing manically in the corner*))

…OK…

* * *

**Shiralala**

**I'm still aliiiiive! Sophie has returned**

**Abbey! That's soooo cute that you have a crush! If I was a state, or micronation, or island or something, I can tell that I'd probably only have crushes on people that are wayyyy out of my league. Like Prussia, or something. He's an ex-nation, but he's SOOOOO much more awesome than me! *sigh***  
**Speaking of which, do you remember when Prussia trained your dad?**  
**And uuuuuugh! I'm drowning in work I need to make up. But I keep getting distracted! Any suggestions?**  
**Love from a distressed citizen, Sophie**

Yeah, Sophie!

Cute? Whaaaaat? It's not cute! You like Prussia? That's weird, so does this universe's Georgia! I pick on her all the time with that! Hehe!

Yeah I barely remember that, I was FIVE during the Revolution.

Distraction tips? Daddy gives medicine…it makes you feel awesome!

((Don't take the medicine, Sophie. Just keep a planner with a schedule for everything you need to do, that's what I do.))

Andi, you're not the person getting asked for advice!

((Your advice sucks))

So does yours!

* * *

**Which Chair Are You**

**New York,**

**Dear Yorkie Terrier,**

**SC: The frogs weren't that bad. Louisiana made frog legs and they were delicious.**

**NC: *drinks a Pepsi*I'm still mad at you.**

**SC: Come on, North CocaCola isn't bad Plus it's from Georgia**

**NC: I do not like Georgia.**

**SC: I see Massy gave it to you.*smirks evilly*You simply MUST read it. It's even rated M.**

**NC: Incestouos freak...**

**SC: Atleast I don't date some French bitch.**

**NC: That's cuz you have no lovelife and leave Paris out of it.**

**SC: There's Dublin.**

**NC: Don't you have Parris Island?**

**SC: I'm not the one who named it.**

**NC: Anyways, how've you been?**

**SC: You still refusing to admit that you and Massy are perfect for eachother, lil sis?**

**NC: Who's your favorite sibling?**

**SC: We'd be honored if it is one of us.**

**NC: South has a dare, so beware.**

**SC: What's up with the rhyming, little brother?**

**NC: I have no idea and I'm older.**

**SC: If you say so.**

**NC: I am!**

**SC: So, I dare you to go on a date with Massy.**

**NC: As payback for earlier, I dare you to kiss him on that date.**

**SC: Remember you-**

**NC: -can't refuse.**

**SC: Have a-**

**NC: -nice date.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Carolina twins.**

**P.S. South made up the nickname at the beginning.(NC always does the P.S.)**

I was DARED! I'm sorry! …I like Pepsi better!

I hate rated M…eew…!

I've been good, sleeping, eating, hiding from my father and brothers who keep asking about Wallachia…

ME AND MASSHOLE WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IN A MILLION, BILLION, TRILLION, CAJILLION YEARS!

_You tell 'em, Nya._

Get off my laptop, Masshole.

_Never_

My favorite sibling is Pennsylvania; he's awesome.

_Penn: Damn straight._

Hehe!

…What…? D-date? K-kiss?

_Not with me! Use Tyler for this!_

I. Hate. You.

((Here's the date:

Abby paced around the living room, waiting for Tyler to get there. She heard the doorbell and thought to run for cover. Andi came in and opened the door, inviting Tyler and Katie in. Abby hid in the kitchen, hoping to just curl up and die.

Tyler's eyes shot around everywhere, he didn't want to do this! It was weird! But Katie had pulled him out here and was now idly chatting with Abby's admin, Andi. Fuck.

Andi pulled Abby back into the room, "You two have fun. Don't kill each other!" She giggled, pushing them out the door.

"Andi! Don't make me do this!" Abby begged, gripping the door. Tyler eventually pulled her off.

"Look, let's just get this over with so SC will leave us alone, 'kay?" he hissed.

"Fine. But I won't help you with Seborga." Abby brushed past him, her head high. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I guess McDonalds?"

"Fine by me."

~Le timeskip~

The two siblings walked in, ordering up their favorites. "McNuggets, really, Abbs?"

"Shut up. And what did I say about calling me that?" Abby growled, hopping up in one of the tall chairs. Tyler snickered and hopped up in the other chair. They ate in rather awkward silence, watching whatever Disney Channel show was on the TV.

As they finished and were ready to leave, Andi and Katie walked in. "So did you two have a good time?" Katie asked teasingly.

"Shut it, Katie. This was the most awkward thing ever." Tyler and Abby said in unison. "Shit…" again they said together. "Quit that!" This was becoming really entertaining for their admins.

"Oh, Abibominable, don't forget the other part of the dare." Andi reminded the New Yorker.

"Damn…" Abby said under her breath.

"What other pa-" Tyler was cut off by Abby's sudden kiss. He pushed her away, much to Abby's relief. "The hell?!"

"I had to! It was part of the dare!" Abby gagged. "Uh that was awful!"

Tyler stomped out with Katie hot on his heels.))

*Finishes fifth bottle of mouthwash* grossgrossgrossgrooooooooooss! Daddy! Buy more mouthwash! We're all out!

* * *

Welp, I'm done for today. Hopefully this was all a nightmare.

((Hope you don't mind, Katie, that I used Ty for this. I think SC knows him more and implied the use of your Tyler instead of my Anthony.))

It's gross either way.

_So glad Andi used Ty instead of me…_

I wish she could've used someone besides ME!


	12. You people enjoy my pain too much

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Lookie lookie lookie, my admin did something awesome for once!

((Hey!))

She gave me my own cover art! Only problem I have is my HAIR!

((I tried! It doesn't let you choose fringe color!))

Yeah, yeah…

* * *

**SavannahJonesGA**

**Hey, sis *Smiles sweetly***  
**What was that about Pepsi?**  
**I do not belive I heard you right, you said Coca-Cola, RIGHT? *twich***  
***evil laugh* I will kidnap you in your sleep, and make you breath in salt water and accedentally get a cut while shaving.**  
**Bye my FAVORITE sibling *still has that creepy smile***  
**~SLJ-GA**

Uh…OK! I like Dr. Pepper best! Let's just get this situation out of the way!

You're so freaking creepy, Geo…

((Is that nice?))

When she's threatening me with salt water, yes.

((…fair enough…))

* * *

**Which Chair Are You**

**Dear Yorkie Terrier,**

**NC: It's-**

**SC: -alright.**

**NC: Why do we always do that?**

**SC: I have no idea. But rated M is the best!**

**NC: In-**

**SC: -my-**

**NC: -opinion-**

**SC: -anyways.**

**NC and SC: Well thats better than talking at the same time.*glares at eachother*Seriously?! That's good.**

**NC: Which-**

**SC: -brothers?**

**NC and SC: Oh, but it already did. Dude this is creepy.**

**NC: That's-**

**SC: -sad,-**

**NC: -we-**

**SC: -thought-**

**NC: -we-**

**SC: -could-**

**NC: -avoid-**

**SC: -any-**

**NC: -dying.**

**SC: I'll never leave you alone until you admit your feelings.**

**NC: Oh fuck. South's gone into psychotic incestuous mode...again.**

**SC: *is chained to a chair by North***

**NC: *pulls up the definition of sane, prints it, and puts it on South's lap***

**SC: *calms down and North let's me free*I'm not done right yet. You have to go on a second date, the most romantic and remote place you can find and North will tell you rest.**

**NC: Once at that place you will have a make out session for at least a minute... I was forced to say this.**

**SC: North, I know you like incest. Otherwise you wouldn't have a crush on Georgia**

**NC: *turns bright red*Sh-shut up.**

**SC: Oh yeah, and no mouth wash afterwards.**

**Sincerely,**

**The True Carolina and her Underling.**

Rated M is scarring…

Oh, you know…Penn, Masshole, Rhody, Westie, Cal, and pretty much all other brothers of mine…

Who's dying?!

Well, I have no feelings for Masshole!

*reads new dare* FAHCK! Why no mouthwash?!

((Here's how this goes:

*In the woods, far from civilization*

NY: ugh this is horrible…*watches the sunset*

MA: how do think I feel?! I can't believe your admin made me do this…

NY: we have no fucking choice…

MA: let's just get this over with…

*make out session that I'm too lazy to describe*))

OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *hiding in the dark* NEVER AGAIN…! Ugh…*finishes bottle of beer* don't tell Daddy I have beer, he grounded me for a month last time…

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Delaware again with another dare, Mwhahahahaha!  
Hawaii: Big brother what are you doing?  
Delaware: Umm playing a game *wicked grin* Kai ask the nice state a dare please  
Hawaii: Kay Um New York I dare you to burn a Steven King novel in front of Maine  
Delaware: Oh I'm so proud, now my dare. I dare you to tell Florida that California has better oranges. Hawaii get me the popcorn please.**

This should be interesting…

((Here's how the book burning goes:

NY: HEHEHEHE! Maine~ wanna see something kewl?

ME: what, Nya?

NY: *holding "Carrie" book* HEHEHEHE!

ME: Nya, put the book down. Now!

NY: NEVAHHHHHH~~~~! *lighter comes from nowhere*

ME: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL A LIGHTER FROM?!

NY: Hell if I know! *holds lighter up to book* …Eeeeeee! I can't! I can't hurt a precious book! *holds up from flame*

((*pushes her arm so book lights*))

Both siblings: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE BOOK!))

((Here's how the oranges thing goes:

NY: hey, Flo!

FL: Sup, Sis?

NY: I just wanted to tell you…Cal's oranges are better than yours…

FL: …*eye twitch*…

NY: …Flo?…Florida?

FL: …run…

NY: SHITTTTTTTTTT! *running for her life* I'M SORRY YOU HAVE BETTER ORANGES!))

YOU PEOPLE ENJOY MY PAIN!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**HOW DID YOU NOT GET THAT? ok i need to calm down (walks away) ok now that I have some ice cream, i'll give you like ONE more hint... He jumped out of a plane, and he never gets invited to parties. if you still don't know who it is, go ask dad who he hates the most.. out of all of the countries**

Icecream~

Jumped out a plane…? Aw! He doesn't get invited to parties? Well, whoever it is, he's invited to the New Year's party!

((*facepalm*))

What?

((Here's a hint from me: Vodka.))

…Vodka…vodka…vod-OHHHHHHHHHHH! I FIGURED IT OUT, SISSY!

((Finally…))

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**Excuses, excuses.**

Sanity is largely thought of as being mentally stable and neurotypically minded.

Neuro-neu-neuuuuuuro-neurotypically…I don't…*dictionary is thrown at her* OW! Fine, I'll look it up…Oh…OH! Then I'm not sane…

Poopyhead.

* * *

Welp, I think I'm done for today~! Yay! What will happen tomorrow? I have no clue since it's you guys that decide my humiliation!


	13. I think I have a boyfriend!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I have nothing clever to say today…

Let's get to your responses, shall we?!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**well you finally figured it out... good for you, and if you really do invite him to your new years party, i hope you know i'm actually coming this time. now... please don't tease me about the fact that i like him... OH! and i have a dare *smiles evilly*  
I dare you to call Wallachia, and ask him to go bowling with you... then have him meet all your "wonderful" siblings  
Bye sissy!**

If you're coming this year then I'm diffidently inviting him~!

…I have to WHAT?!

((Here, use my phone.))

I hate your phone…

((You just don't want to do this, now *dials his number*))

WHAT YOU ARE DO- uh, Hi! H-hi, Wallachia…so u-um…I-I was wondering if you'd…like t-to go bowling with m-me? …Really?! Awesome!

((Here's how he meets everyone:

The doorbell rang as New York raced into the living room, hoping to beat her siblings in there. "Wallachia! Hi! Come on in…" she gestured for the teen to come in the living room. There were loud bangs from upstairs and a few screams before several states piled in the room.

"Nya! Who's your friiiieeeeend?" Pennsylvania drew out. New York jumped, pushing her brother to the kitchen.

"Wallachia. Don't you DARE mess with my sister. Unless you don't like your face." Rhode Island challenged. It didn't come out quite as intimidating as he had hoped, considering the height difference…

"OK, I think it's time to go…" New York pulled his sleeve, trying to get him out the door.

Then there was an explosion. "WHO?! WHY?! HOW?!" oh, great…even the west coast was getting in on things…California skid into the room, "Yorkie! You can't go on a dateeeeeeee! You said you'd let me hook you up!" he grabbed her hands, jumping as he whined.

"S-sorry, Cal…" she pulled her hand away. "Seriously, let's go before anybody else comes…" she ran out, dragging Wallachia out with her. When they got out, New York heard light chuckling. "What are you laughing at?!"

"And I thought my family was crazy!" he burst out laughing. New York blushed, punching his arm lightly and dragging the Romanian to the car.))

Well that was completely awkward…

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup New York,  
Delaware: Oh that was awesome.  
Hawaii: Big brother I gots another dare for this New York.  
Delaware: Alright my little minion go ahead.  
Hawaii: Um Kay New York as dare you to ask Alaska to become one with you.  
Delaware: Mine is simple, tell New Mexico that the Roswell incident really was a balloon.**

Oh, joy…

((Here's little "Lasky:

NY: hey little bro! *ruffles his cute head*

AK: hi, Sissy…

NY: SO. Wanna become one?

AK: …um…*runs to room and locks the door*

NY: FINE, BE THAT WAY! Poopyhead…))

((Here's New Mexico:

NY: I'm telling the truth! It really WAS a balloon!

NM: YOU'RE LYINGGGG!

NY: NO I'M NOT! IT WAS A BALLOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

NM: *pulls out a gun from nowhere* IT WAS A FUCKING UFOOOOOO!

NY: OH SHIT! *runs* HOW DO WE PULL CRAP OUTTA THIN AIR?!))

So…yeah…not a good day…

* * *

**Skysword**

**Hey Abby! Washington here! I've noticed your blog and I was wondering if I could possible ask you a few things that's been on my mind. Well for one, Is it true that people see me as a hippie?! I mean am all for peace and so what if I'm a little lose on rules here and there... *takes a drink of coffee* oh also, I don't know who did it but someone sent me a link to a fanfiction and it turned out to be a UsUk... Yeah it took a lot therapy to be able to look at dad again... Well any way back to the question what do you think of all the countries dad keeps getting "shipped" with? And if you find who sent that link please tell me so I can show them how even "hippies" can be violent.**

There are people that see everyone in America as Hippies, Emos, Indies, Scenes, yaddah yaddah…I'd take Hippie as a good thing.

Eew, UsUk…

((It ain't that bad, Nya))

Even YOU barely ship that anymore, admin!

((True…))

Truth is…I think that Daddy and Belarus should get together! *eyes sparkle* it'd be AWESOME! We'd never need security guards again! Hehe! I have no problem with the ships as long as it's. Not. Rated. Fucking. M! GROOOOOSS!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**WHY DOES NO-ONE ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE KISSING ME!  
((Because you have a crush on a straight person. Now stop eating my apples.))  
But it gets rid of the taste of her mouth!  
((You know, New York City is called the Big Apple...))  
*spits out apple*  
((Now answer the review.))  
Yeah, the shipping is terrible. Katie, get me a banana.  
((You're going through all of my food!))  
You're just lucky I didn't do this when New Priss kissed me. WHICH WAS TERRIBLE AND NOT FUNNY, BY THE WAY.  
((Here you go, a bunch of bananas and a r 18 comic about Braeburn.))  
Thank y- Wait, what?  
((Hehheh Red Sox!))**

Maybe if you'd stop being dumb you'd be able to tell WHEN SOMEONE WAS ABOUT THE KISS YOU, IDIOT!

GET THE FUCKING APPLE OUTTA YOUR MOUTH! Eeeeew…

Hehe…banana…I can't look at those with a straight face…Oh lerd…! Hehe!

YOU KISSING NEW PRUSSIA WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS!

No more Braeburn…I'm scarred for life…*shutters*

Yankees~!

* * *

**And I'm Javert**

**If you didn't understand what I said, you should say so.**

I knew I just couldn't think of it…and I WAS gonna tell you, until my stupid admin threw a dictionary at my head!

* * *

**Guest**

**How did you find out Texas had a crush on London?**

FIRST OF ALL! Why couldn't you give yourself a name? So I can identify you from any other guests (that I never get…)

I found out when Daddy had his birthday party! It's not everyday you see your "toughest" brother crouching behind a potted plant watching London and Paris talk. So, I went over to him and he just spilled his little heart out!

_Texas: that's not at all what happened! You came over and started going 'Which one which one which one which one?!" until I told you just so you'd shut the fuck up!_

…_and why did you put toughest in quotation marks?!_

Details…

* * *

**Sibuna Girl Forever**

**oma that was really funny andi! hey, what if ny had to dress up like a ballerina and dance with mass? that would be kinda funny, i think. just a suggestion!**

Why are talking to admin?! Noone talks to her!

((Shut up, Nya. I know this girl.))

Still…yeah I'm not doing that… I don't think that'd be funny at all!

((Wimp))

I'm getting sick of Masshole…

((Whatever, you know you love your brother))

I'm forced. He's family.

* * *

**Which Chair Are You**

**Yorkie Terrier,**

**SC: Charlesfort(shar-lay-for) was a rated M story itself. Sur le côté positif, le Nord ne peut pas parler français. Les choses que j'ai vu et vécu étaient inquiétantes. J'ai trouvé mon type préféré de l'amour dans l'inceste.**

**NC: Stop speaking French!**

**NC and SC: You are.**

**SC: You're perfect for each other, though. Casi se puede ver el amor**

**NC: Stop switching languages!**

**SC: No. By the way that was English, Spanish, French, and 20 other languages. And new dare Together, dear twin of mine?**

**NC: You can say it, I have my own.**

**SC: *frowns, but continues*You have to go on a third date. Not only will there be a make out session, but you have to tell him you love him and the Red Sox, and you can't drink over a cup of water for the next 24 hours, nothing to eat either, you can't even put anything in your mouth.**

**NC: My dare is a lot nicer and there is no way in hell you can even get hurt unless you screw up terribly or you just have the worst luck in the world.*whispers so South doesn't know*Tell Tennessee about South's crush on him.**

**SC: I heard that. I found out that a certain Coca Cola lover of ours has been hanging out with Wisconsin. A lot.**

**NC: *emo corner*Why did you have to remind me...**

**SC: But I got her to go on a date with a former Pepsi lover. I've finally decided I'm gonna abandon soda and drink sweet tea only. It'll cost you something to keep quiet.**

**Sincerely,**

**The True Carolina and her Underling.**

…that's nice…gross…more incest talk…at least now I know where you got your love for it…

WHY DO I HAVE TO DO SO MANY FUCKING DATES?!

((Here's the new one:

NY: ugh this is getting old…

MA: You said it…*flops over and pretends to sleep*

NY: …*pokes*

MA: nuuuuu! Don't poke me, Abbs!

NY: MY NAME IS ABBY!

MA: *snickering*

NY: whatever…guess I better do the stupid dare…I l-l-l-looooovvvve y-you…that's so stupid…only as a brother, idiot.

MA: that's…nice…freak

NY: *smacks* a-and…t-the R-R-Reeeeed S-S-Sox…I-I looooooove them, too…GAH THAT'S A FUCKING LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

MA: *bursts out laughing*))

Gah, I'm getting sick of this…I like NC's better…

((Here's how it goes:

NY: hey, Tenn!

TN: I swear if you ask to become one, I'm screaming…

NY: no, no, no. Nothing like that. I just have some…secret information you may find useful…

TN: …what is it?

NY: OK…*whispers* South Carolina has a crush on you!

TN: …

NY: Tenn? Teeeeeenn?

TN: …

NY: Guys, I think Tennessee broke…!))

I would feel bad for you, North, if it wasn't an incest crush…

* * *

Welp, I'm done for the day! Yay! Ooh, I got a text from Walla! *squealing in the corner of her room with random blanket thrown over her head* …I didn't do that!

((Yes you did, I control you.))

Shit…


	14. Dancing REALLY!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Sorry I didn't update yesterday!

((My mom stole my computer…))

It's your fault and you know it.

((Shut up.))

NEVAAAR!

Let's get to your responses~

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**Well, I'm sorry! I inherited dad's obviousness!  
((Not really...))  
In the romantic sense anyways. He can't see that Iggs has a crush on him.  
((Mmm.))  
Well, I don't like apples anyways!  
((You love apples, you steal mine all the time!))  
Shut up, Kat. Why is banana so hilarious?  
((Because it's shaped like a... y'know..))  
Oh. Anyways, I'm giving up on the thing with New Prussia. I don't even care, because you and Walla is just as ridiculous.  
((Fine, no more Braeburn... except for Braeburn apples. Yum.))  
Braeburn... apples? .. Red Sox, I need to go to the store.**

You do mean obliviousness, right?

ME AND WALLA ARE NOT RIDICULOUS!

((Chill.))

Braeburn…apples…I'm scared…IF YOU EAT THOSE, I'M NO LONGER RELATED TO YOU!

* * *

**Skysword**

**Oh ok so I'm not the only one who's been called a hippie! Yay! Oh now I have another thing that's been bothering me. Why is it that when ever anyone hears Washington they think Dc?! Dc isn't even a state and yet they think of the District of Columbia before the state. I don't care if dc is the capital or not it's still not fair. *sighs Sadly* I swear if it wasn't for that book that says I have vampires and shirtless werewolves I'd be almost as forgotten as Canada- er heh, there's no way Canada could see this right? Cause I'm next to the boarder and if he does see this then things could get awkward... Heh well that's all I have to say for now! Bye Abby!**

I guess they think DC because he's the capital so more people remember him…?

((I always think of the state…))  
Well you're special…

((…HEY!))

I guess Uncle Canada could see this if Daddy showed him…that is…if Daddy remembers who he is…

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup New York  
Delaware: A lot of shipping going on  
North Dakota: Shipping? Oh hell yeah  
Delaware: What did you do with Hawaii? No my minion *sob* HAWAII! COME BACK TO ME  
North Dakota: Wow stop being overly dramatic and ask her a question so I can ask mine.  
Delaware: Fine, I dare you to ask Penn to let you met the blue eyed six  
North Dakota: Weak...my turn, Belarus with Dad huh? What do you think about shipping Dad with Ukraine or Taiwan? *wicked grin* Or even dare I say Hungary?  
Delaware: Sis...really? You're nose is bleeding.  
North Dakota: At least I didn't say PruAme  
Delaware: Whatever you little shipping freak, bye for now New York. Dakota give me back Hawaii  
North Dakota: NEVER, oh and bye Yorkie**

WHERE'S BABY HAWAII?! She's so cute yet evil…

The Blue Eyed Six? Aren't they, like, dead? Oh well…

((Here's how it goes:

NY: Penn!

PN: Hey, little sis. What's up? *ruffles hair*

NY: *makes ungodly noise at hair* I just wanted to ask you about the Blue Eyed Six. Can I's meet's them? *puppy eyes*

PN: …um…W-why?

NY: Just cause~

PN: heh…heh…*runs*

NY: YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY, BIG BROTHER!

PN: I'M NOT LETTING YOU MEET THE DEAD! ESPECIALLY IF THEY WERE _MURDERERS!_

NY: THEN QUIT RUNNING!

PN: *stops*

NY: *runs into him and falls down* Ow…so, about those Blue Eyed Six?

PN: …you know I have my pistol, right?))

He's being mean today…

I don't like Daddy with Ukraine, she goes with Uncle Canada. NOT HUNGARY! Nosebleed, nice. Eew, PruAme…

I WANT HAWA- oh, bye~!

* * *

**Which Chair Are You**

**Yorkie Terrier,**

**NC: You know how messed up Louise is, that's the way South is with incest and it kinda affects the states around her. I'm just glad she isn't like that with twincest.*shudders***

**SC: I'd like twincest if I didn't have a twin. Dude that was only your 3rd date.**

**NC: I feel sorry for you... Really, really sorry for you. Brace yourself for what South's about to say.**

**SC: I think I'll save my dare to the end. Ok, I don't like Tennessee. Now I have to explain to him that it was a lie.**

**NC: Yeah, sorry bout that South.**

**SC: I will never tell anybody my crush. Except North who already knows.**

**NC: It's not incest, which surprised me. I have no dares for you, I'm preparing for a funeral anyways. You'll see why. I'm being forced against my will to go on that date anyways.**

**SC: Yes my crush is not one of our brothers. I have a dare. Have unprotected smexy time with Massy and I'll stop peskering you two about having a relationship. I'm allowing you to refuse, but if you do I will try harder.**

**NC: And you saw why...**

**Sincerely,**

**The True Carolina and her Underling.**

It was my third date WITH MY BROTHER! Eew…

I WILL _**NOT**_ do THAT! I don't care about anything else, I REFUSE! I have a boyfriend!

(( And we said in the first post that those kind of dares would not be accepted.))

EXACTLYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Hahahahahahahaaha omg! that was hilarious! aren't you glad i dared you to do that? now you have a boy friend! woah, my little sister has a boyfriend before i do. that's kind of depressing**

I guess I'm glad…*squealing* OK, very glad…! Oh, HAHAHAHA! I got a boyfriend before you~ I got a boyfriend before you~~ Hehe!

* * *

**Sibuna Girl Forever**

**Hey NY, it's your sista New Jersey! Just wanna say hey and tell ya a new dare for ya, girl. Ya know how's you an Penn are friends? Ask him to go witch ya to a dance class. Ballet, to be exact, sis. Hope ya's two have fun!**

Oh dear God…

((Here's how it goes:

NY: PENNNN!

PN: What do you want NOW, Little Sister?

NY: I just signed us up for ballet!

PN: …you AND I hate ballet…

NY: OK, I was dared and you were part of it…

PN: fuck…

NY: *gasp* PENN SWORE?!

*in the class*

NY: *is like a freaking master*

PN: *falls flat on his face*

NY: Penn! You OK?

PN: yeah…frick…

NY: Hehe…! Come on, it's not hard, just stupid. *shows him what to do* OW! Quit stepping on me!

PN: Oh, I would if I could, trust me. Sorry!

*at home*

PN: never…again…shit…

NY: Hehe…! I'm sorry, Big Brother! Jersey sai-

PN: JERSEY!))

Yeah, that wasn't fun…AT LEAST YOU ADDRESSED ME AND NOT ADMIN!

* * *

Welp, that's all I got tonight! I think Penn needs more ice…it looks painful…Oww…

((Just so you guys know, my Pennsylvania is like a combination of Switzerland, Germany, Prussia (especially in his looks), and Austria. It's actually more accurate to use more Switzerland and Germany than Prussia or Austria but might as well make him fully Germanic…I got this from my textbook…))

And there's your history lesson of the day!

((I could go into your history...))

NO! We get it, you passed your test...jeez...


	15. Devils, Drool, and Favorites, Oh My!

OHMYGOD I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I have no good excuse other than my admin's extremely lazy!

((Hey! I haven't been able to sleep at night so I haven't felt like doing anything!))

Yet you start a new story AND do a one-shot…yeah that's TOTALLY not doing anything…

((I had to do those…))

AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS?

((Glad you understand.))

I hate you, admin…

* * *

**ThePrussianCross**

**Why when ever I go to new York someone try's to kill me!  
one person spit at me for wearing a Boston red Sox hat I was ten for love of God!****  
From the prussiancross**

I'm sorry! You must've been in the city, it's not ALL like that. I can kinda understand the spitting…Masshole almost got murdered for coming to NYC after a game…but that was entertaining…

I apologize for my citizens! I'm not like that…most of the time, anyways!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup New York,  
N. Dakota: Look I didn't do anything to Hawaii I promise...kind of  
Delaware: I will find her *eyes narrow*****  
N. Dakota: Oh like I'm scared. Hey New York I have another one what about Penn with Lichtenstein?  
Delaware: Okay you are getting nose blood everywhere. Hmm...I guess I should ask a question before I go look for Hawaii. I dare you to make Jersey show you his famous Devil . *races away* Hawaii big brother's coming to save you!  
N. Dakota: Oh he didn't even say bye. Hahahaha****  
(Dakota stop being mean to your brother and tell him where Hawaii is)  
N. Dakota: NEVER! He started it. Bye Yorkie**

YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT LITTLE HAWAII! She's too cute…

Find heeeeer!

The Jersey Devil? It doesn't exist! Oh well…I go ask…

((Here's how it goes:

NY: Hey, Jersey!

NJ: Nya, sup?

NY: So…you know how you're always talking about that Devil-thingy at your place?

NJ: Yeah, what about it?

NY: SHOW MEEEEE!

NJ: …*sweatdop*…OK

*takes her hand and drags her to bedroom*

NJ: these are all the pictures I have plus here's a couple of videos OH! And here's a few samples of hair and claws and here's some foot print castings and ooooooooh lookie lookie at all these! *talks like an auctioneer*

NY: *runs away*

NJ: …HEY GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE SHIT!))

Wow…that was…interesting…I'm gonna go play with 'Lasky…

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**... F**k.  
((Maybe we're both oblivious... how did I miss that?))  
Ok! Sorry! Just lay off on the New Prussia thing, ok? Let's talk about Seborga and Walla instead then.  
((You are so gay Ty... You're talking about crushes with a girl.))  
Shut up! And what's wrong with Braeburn apples? They're yummy.  
((They really are.))  
Red Sox!**

((Sorry if I offended you with the UsUk comment. I didn't mean to be pushy, it's just a thing that happens sometimes to me.))

HAHA! That was awesome…

((You shouldn't laugh at people, it's not like this site has misuse detection…))

THOUGH HOW AWESOME WOULD THAT BE?!  
Fine…I'll leave you alone about-wait…you said New PrUSSIA!? I've only heard you say New Priss…

((Shut it. Drop it. Leave it.))

Anywhozies! Walla…*drool puddle*

((Shit…Where's the mop? *sigh*))

…

((Nya?))

…

((I'll say it for her; Yankees))

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Nya, it's Jersey again! I dare ya to go and tell you fave brotha that I should be his fave sista?****  
((Jersey, that's mean))  
I don't care! You don't getta say here. Nya, go on and tell him I should be his fave sista. Oh, almost forgot: Love ya sis!**

…I hate you…

(( Here's the fun:

NY: *shuffling feet while looking down*

PN: Abby? What's wrong, kleine Schwester?

NY: *head snaps up* um…I-I think th-that Jersey should be your favorite sister…n-not me…

PN: hm? What're you talking about?

NY: I shouldn't be your favorite! *couple of tears in eyes*

PN: What…why are saying that, Liebling?

NY: SHUT UP AND JUST DO WHAT I SAY!

PN: you know I don't pick favorites. I love all three of you the same…*hugs*

NY: *clings* stupid Jersey…

PN: What was that?

NY: nothing!))

((She has issues with self-esteem…that didn't help…))  
SHUT UP I DO NOT HAVE SELF-ESTEEM ISSUES!

* * *

**Guest**

**Hey! It's Virginia! my computer is being stupid and won't let me log on, so i have to use the "family computer". Dad seriously needs to update this thing, it's like a dinosaur, it took like five minutes to load the page, and then wouldn't let me log into my account. *stupid computer*. Seriously? You didn't have to rub it in you know . It seriously makes me sad to see all the happy couples walking around, and then there's me, being a total loner. and not having any body, any way. I am happy for you little sis. 3  
hope you and Wallachia have fun o your date tonight, cause that's my dare for today (totally not in the mood to make a real one)**

The family computer? We still have that dinosaur? Learn something new everyday, amirite? I'm sorry to brag but IT'S WALLACHIA, YOU'D BRAG TOO! Yay, more date with Walla~!

((You're too comfortable with it now, it's no fun…))

It's fun for me.

((You're fun doesn't count.))

Jerk.

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**lol you kissed mass XD new york never once crossed my mind that you would do it XD ( i know right XD ) ok ko sorry we had to do that and i know that mass's breath stinks shivers ok the ? ok before that hand 4000 ton crate of mouthwash your gonna need this ok do you have short hair or long hair**

UGH! WHY?! That was the most horrible experience of my LIFE! And, I was forced to do it, I had no choice…

I thought I wasn't allowed to have any more mouthwash?

((I'll allow it, just no more beer. That was horrible on my part…))

I'm not a bad drunk!

(( How would you know, you're the drunk one!))

…moving on…

My hair's about medium length…it goes down to right above my elbows…why? O_O

* * *

**Tori Renee Carreido Vargas**

**iHola sissy! How's the north side of the east?**  
**listen, I heard you're good with relationship advice from some people, so, I need help! I have,,, a crush on a certain... state... andit'sGeorgiahappy? okay, I REALLY like Georgia, but I think someone else likes Georgie too! I dont know what to do!**  
**Tori Fernandez Carreido Jones (Florida)**

**(( P.S, her Georgia is a boy)**

It's doing great! Little cold, but over all good!

Yesh! My reputation is spreading! I'm fucking Cupid!

((Calm down))

…yay…more incest…I guess you can try to cook/bake for him…hey…it's the time of year to start making preacher cookies, try that! They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach so…good luck! *thoughts trail off to preacher cookies*

((Shit…now she's stuck in her thoughts…))

* * *

Welp! I think that's it for tonight! Again, sorry for the suckish updating, I'll try to do better! No promises, though!

_Abibominable, you got a new text._

Why do you have my phone, Masshole?

_You're the idiot that left it on the couch…_

Who's it from?

_Some micronation…_

…hehe! Excellent! Bring me my phone! And GTFO my laptop!

_Why…what do you have up your sleeve?_

It has nothing to do with you, Anthony.

_Okay…_

((Translations: kleine Schwester is baby sister. Liebling is Honey. Just thought you'd like to know.))


	16. HAWAII IS BACK!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! OK, I think I'mma start doing this blog every other day (will this work, I have no idea…but it sounds good!)

So, let's get to your responses~!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup New York,  
Delaware: New York Dude I found her!****  
Hawaii: I wasn't gone too long Big brother but...Dakota said I wasn't old enough to play so she sent me to Nova Scotia's.  
Delaware: Yeah well she shouldn't have done it so York, my sweet awesome parallel sister I say we do something about this. I'm thinking something involving whip cream, Twilight and...Jersey's video camera.  
Hawaii: Oh don't forget some feathers and a moose!  
Delaware:...I don't get the moose but hey why not. Now Hawaii give York a nice big hug and ask her a question.  
Hawaii: Kay First I wants a hug and second um...I dare you to litter in front of Montana  
Delaware: That's my little minion. Bye for now York  
(What the hell are you two up to now?)  
Hawaii: Nothing Um can we play with Dakota?  
(Uh...fine just don't kill her I need her for another story)  
Hawaii: Kay, bye Yorkie**

HAWAII! *glomps* OH, I missed you so much, Honey! We must get revenge…All of that sounds PERFECT! *starts making huge revenge plan*

*hugs because Hawaii is too cute to deny* little in front of Montana? It can't be that bad, can it?

((Here's how Miss Litterbug goes:

NY: Hey, Montana~! How's it goin' Sissy?

MT: Hey, Nya…

NY: *eats candybar whole and throws down wrapper on the sidewalk*

MT: *eyetwitch* a-aren't you gonna pick that up?

NY: …wasn't thinking about it…*smirking*

MT: *eyetwitch becomes extremely scary* YOU ARE GOING TO PICK THAT UP!

NY: NEVAAAAAAAA!  
MT: YOU ASKED FOR IT! *chases with machete* THAT'LL BE A $200 FINE!

NY: I DON'T LIVE IN MONTANA, YOU CAN'T FINE ME THAT MUCH!

MT: GET BACK HERE, LIL' BITCH AND LET ME CUT YOU!

NY: I'M NOT AN IDIOT!

MT: BULL!))

And it went on…and on…and on…until Daddy made me pick it up and Montana just skipped away…bitch better watch out!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**I didn't say that! Katie mis-typed it!  
((No I didn't!))  
Shush! Anyways... Yeah, micronations are cute, right! Seborga is just, like... perfect! His Italian accent is like candy apples melting in your mouth, making you feel warm and happy...  
((I don't know if I should be impressed by your writing skills or scared of your apple obsession...))  
Shut up, Katie. Seborga is amazing. And hot.  
((Red Sox, before this guy goes on a tangent again.))**

Yeah, sure, blame it on Katie. You know you meant New PrUSSIA! Hehe!

…You are WAY too obsessed with him…and what's with the apples?

_Seborga: Hey, New York. Massachusetts showed me how to get on…so why'd you want me on your blog, anyway?_

Hey, Sebo! I have an alternate-universe brother for you to meet~! Say 'Hi' to Masshole number 2!

_Seborga: *reads post*…I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed…seriously, why'd you invite me on this?_

Hehe! You'll find out~!

Yankees~

_Seborga: what?_

* * *

**The Confederacy**

**Having a good time, Yankee Brat?**

Good, savor it, 'cause I'll kick yer ass in the next War!

I'M NOT A BRAT! AND YOU WON'T BEAT US CAUSE I SERIOUSLY DOUBT DADDY WILL LET _THAT_ HAPPEN AGAIN!

((Nya, chill.))

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Sawry sis, I forgot yous had issues. But hey, yous can go back and tell Penn that yous was just doin a dare for me.****  
((At least you're being a good sis, Jersey))  
Whatev. I just don' want Nya mad at me. The fight won't turn out pretty.  
((I think NY would win))  
Hey! *sighs* Anyway, bye Nya.**

What are you talking about, I don't have issues!

((Yes you do.))

HUSH! I'm going back to Penn…

((Here's Penn and Nya:

NY: Big Brother, sup!

PN: Oh, hey, Yorkie. You're not gonna freak out again and say Dela should the favorite sister, are you?

NY: *giggle* noooooo…I just wanna say that that was all a dare from Jersey. I would never want you to have to suffer not having me as your favorite sissy! *hugs/strangles*

PN: …gah…th-that's…g-great Nya…but can you let me go!?))

Welp, I fill better now!

I WOULD WIN THAT FIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Awww your a used to it now. Well that sucks. Any who, I played the puppy eyes card with dad. And he got me a kickass phone :-). So new dare. I want you to go up to dad, and say you want your independence. Like you want to become your own country... oh and I have a question. You know when you and Jersy were fighting over the statue of liberty? Are you still mad at her for starting the fight? Blagh. I have to go. Dad is hounding me about going on a "daddy daughter date". Luckily every one has to di this... BYE!**

Daddy falls for the puppy-dog eyes way too easily. It's almost as bad as with Uncle Eyebrows… Oh that should be an interesting conversation…

((Here's how this goes:

NY: Hey, Daddy…

US: Nya, how's it goin', Baby Girl? *ruffles hair*

NY: *whines and fixes hair* I want my independence.

US: …AHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one! Oh…ohohho…ehhhh, why aren't you laughing?

NY: …I want my independence…

US: …NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BABY GIRL! *cradles and rocks back and forth* nonononono…!

NY: *squirms and wiggles trying to get away* I WAS JUST JOKING, I WASN'T SERIOUS!

US: Really? Oh thank God…*cuddles again*

NY: Le' meh goooooo!))

That was…interesting…

…that situation is about how it is with you and Maryland over DC…just with a statue not a personification. It can get nasty but most of the time we're chill.

* * *

Welp I think I'm done for tonight! Yay! *starts texting Wallachia*


	17. Masshole is a scaredy cat!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I'm sooooo bored but sooooo happy because my admin got me a Zak Bagans plushie and I just can't ;alksjdf;lkajsdfl;kasdjfl! IT'S SO CUTE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

((Let's get to your responses…))

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**... You didn't.  
((Oh my God! Seborga! Your my favorite micronation!))  
Shut up Katie!  
((You're just embarrassed that he caught you talking about him... and, about the apples...))  
Alot of Massachusetts, including the town I live in, celebrate Applefest. So... yummy. Now, can I go freak out about how Seborga caught me?  
((Sure, I don't care. I'll browse ThinkGeek or something.))  
Red Sox!**

Hehe! This is gonna be so fun~

_Seborga: Why? What's going on?_

You'll find out~ Ooh I love ThinkGeek~!

_Seborga: Caught you what? Abby, EXPLAIN, NOW!_

Maborga…hehe!

_Seborga: …what. Massachusetts, what is she TALKING ABOUT?! This has something to do with you!_

Wow, you're dense…

Yankees~!

_Seborga: what is that even about?_

Baseball, my dear friend.

* * *

**SavannahJonesGA**

**((My cat is on my back, It's really hard to type this))  
Shuddup, Hey NY, Uhm... Do you like My peaches or SC's peaches... I promise I won't threaten you this time :3  
((Yeah. SC went a little overboard and found this whole website that said that SC peaches were better than Georgia's))  
She is so MEAN to me D: Just because I may have threatened her ONCE (or twice... or three times) Means she goes completely insane on me!  
((Yeah, those were some pretty, uh, ORIGINAL threats...))  
But anyways, do you want to come with me and SC to torture Cali to death? He has the most peaches being shipped out, and we can't let him get in the way of me and SC's battle.  
((Georgie, you're crazy. Like, completely batshit crazy.))  
No I'm not, I'm just Creative :D (not a "Don't Hug me I'm Scared" refrence..)  
Bai! ((Buh bye!))**

((My cat does that, too. But he kneeds me and it's painful…))

Hush, admin.

I like both of yours…but I like yours better. Don't tell SC! Noone KNOWS what she'll make me do as revenge! SC is mean to EVERYONE with the whole incest thing and all…*shivers at bad memories*

Sure! I'll come! This'll be fun~! I'll bring the bunny and beaver army which has fully re-assbled!

Oh, God…that video…*cuddles Zak Bagans plushie and rocks quietly in a corner*

((Wimp.))

SHADDAP!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup New York  
Hawaii: Yay Hugs!  
Delaware: Oh such a fluffy moment. Now back to my wicked plan WHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
Hawaii: He got into my special coffee again.  
Delaware: Oh it's so freaking good!  
(Delaware get off the ceiling!)  
Delaware: Ah hell no!  
Hawaii: Wow not even Daddy drinks that much of it...Um till he calms down I'll ask a dare. Kay Yorkie I dare you to um...*goes down really long list* Oh tell Maine that Pennsylvania's whoopee pies are better.  
(Hawaii don't start something now.)  
Hawaii: Kay I won't I promise. Oh and ask Penn if I can have some chocolate too.  
Delaware: Sweet chocolate! Bye York *still bouncing off the ceiling*  
Hawaii: Bye**

I WANT SPECIAL COFFEE!

((No. No coffee for you, not after what happened last time.))

((Here's the dare:

NY: Hey, Sissy~!

ME: Oh, hey Nya…what do you want?

NY: I just had a little something I wanted to tell you. Come 'ere *motions with finger*

ME: what? *comes closer*

NY: *whispers barely inaudible* Penn's whoopee pies are better than yours.

ME: *eye twitch* you have five seconds to run…1…2…

NY: *is gone* THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME! *starts throwing banned books*))

((And here's the chocolate:

NY: Big Brother, can I have some Hershey? Pwease?

PN: sure, here you go *gives, like, a crate of chocolate*

NY: HOLY SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF CHOCOLATE! HAWAII YOU ARE _SHARING_!

PN: it's for Hawaii? *takes back* She doesn't need the sugar

NY: …damn…))

Sorry, no chocolate… *finds the special coffee* …OH SWEET JESUS! *is on the ceiling*

((Great…*starts poking with a broom* get down from there…!))

NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

**asits9**

**The next time Australia is in a room alone, give him a koala plushie. Then at the next meeting, Rip another koala plushi and put it on his desk!  
(I was thinking the same idea with Thailand, but he is still getting over the fact that he got tapped on the shoulder by someone he never knew{AKA Georgia})**

Oh this should be fun~

((Here we go:

NY: Hey, Australia! I got you a present!

AUS: Oh, hi…thanks I guess…you're one of America's kids, right?

NY: *eye twitch* yes…take it! *hands plushie*

AUS: SO CUTE, THANKS! WHICH EVER ONE YOU ARE!

NY: MY NAME'S NEW YORK!))

((At the meeting:

NY: HEY AUSTRALIA, WANNA SEE A COOL TRICK?!

USA: WHY ARE HERE?!

NY: *slowly rips plushie's neck*

AUS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! *releases the real koala*

NY: OH SHIT I'M OUTTA HERE!))

Well…no more koalas…EVER!

((Are you scarred for life?))

YES!

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Oh yeah sis? Bring it!  
((Please don't. I don't want to have to hear her cry because you beat her.))  
I thought you were supposed to be on my side!  
((Nope. Hey Nya, why don't you and Jersey dress like each other for a day?))  
I have to what?! Only if NY agrees. *gives pleading look to Nya* Please don't agree! I look horrible in your clothes!**

HAHA! Even your admin is on MY side!

((Don't think so highly of yourself. It'll be your downfall.))  
Partypooper.

I WILL NOT DRESS LIKE HER! SHE HAS SHIT-CLOTHES WITH ANIMAL PRINTS, HELL TO THE NO! *ahem* ow…

((Don't strain yourself.))

DO YOU NEVER SHUT UP?  
((…Nope…))

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**OMFG! I CANT STOP LAUGHING! lol. Ok . Ha. I'm better now. Well at least your over it. And! I dont fight for DC to 'be owned' by me (that would be really weird) I fight for dc cause I think he should be free to not be part of any state. Ok so new dare. You should make massachustes think his house is haunted. Until he calls another state/dad, or pees his pants... preferably both. Or he could pee his pants in front of whoever he calls. Ok bye!**

Well the Virginia and Maryland in this universe fight over DC…it's amusing sometimes to watch…

((Here's Anthony going insane:

It had been two days since Abby had told him his room was haunted. Of course, at first he didn't believe her, thought she was only pulling his leg. But, when strange creeks and groans began coming out of his room, he started believing. He heard voices sometimes, too. Those freaked him out more. Of course, he hadn't told any of his siblings, they would call him delusional or crazy, he hadn't DARED to tell America, he would just try to call the Ghost Busters or something stupid. No, Anthony had been suffering for the past WEEK.

That is until that night…

As Massachusetts crawled into bed, checking under his bed and shining his flashlight in closet like had become routine, he heard the noises. They were louder than normal, though.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaass" was hissed out near his ear.

"W-what? W-what d-do you want from m-me?" he asked, sort of feeling silly asking the invisible a question.

"I want…" was whispered.

"Want…want what?"

"YOU!" was yelled right beside his ear. He turned his head, seeing a bright flash of white and hearing an evil cackle.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DADDY!" Mass yelled, running out of the room, a slight pee trickle going down his leg, but like hell was he paying attention to it. "Daddy!" he collided into America, clinging to him for dear life.

"What happened, Mass?" America asked, stooping down just slightly to look the 16 year old in the eye.

"Th-th-there's a ghost in my room! And it wants me!" he cried, peeing a little more.

"What?!" America screeched. "U-ummm! I-I think we need to check it out…" America started walking back to Mass' room, the teen being dragged behind America awkwardly. They came into the room, seeing a dark shape laughing on the floor hysterically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled. Then America noticed…a messy bun. And the beaver pajama pants…weren't those the same ones New York had?

"…ABIGAIL LIBERTY MORGENS JONES!" America yelled, which shut up Mass.

"Abby!"

"Hehe!"))

Wow that was a really long thingy… and don't judge my name!

* * *

Welp! I think about does it for tonight! *crawls into bed with Ghost Adventures and Zak Bagans plushie*))

DON'T JUDGE ME!


	18. Seborga and Maborga fun!

Wazzup guys and chics! I suck with schedules, SAWRY!

((I had a wedding to go to and just was too tired to do this…))

Apparently weddings are more important than ME!

((That's right.))

Grr.

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup Nya  
Hawaii: Awww...I wanted some chocolate...  
Delaware: Oww...Dude I just crashed...need...more...coffee  
(What am I going to do with you two)  
Hawaii: Make another story  
Delaware: Ug...Hey Minnesota grab me a aspirin  
Minnesota:...No...Hey um Nya I got a dare. I dare you to...tell Tennessee that Elvis faked his own death and is hanging out in Vegas  
Delaware: Hmm...not bad, okay mine is to ask Uncle Mattie who really burned down our capital  
(Delaware...I don't think you want to open that can of worms)  
Delaware: Hell yeah I do, my little minion do you have anything to add?  
Hawaii: I still want chocolate...Please Parallel big brother?  
Minnesota:...Bye...Nya**

I snuck some outta Penn's room, don't tell him! He'll kill me for going in his room!

This should be a fun dare…!

((Here's how it goes down:

NY: hey, Tenn!

TN: what do you want, Yorkie?

NY: I just have a little interesting story to tell you! Did you know that Elvis faking his own death and is still hanging out in Vegas right now?

TN: …I KNEW IT! THE KING LIVES! *books flight to Vegas* LATER, Y'ALL! ELVIS, HERE I COME!

NY: shit, she believed me…well, she's in for an interesting surprise when she gets there…hehe!))

Leeeeet's not get into that sorta thing…

((For once I have no clue what to put down…it's not that she can't answer this, I just…can't if that makes sense…))

It doesn't.

((Shut the hell up.))

**Katie-Kat1129**

**He... didn't hear me...?  
((Awww... That's too bad...))  
No, Seborga! This has nothing to do with you! It's personal...  
((Myself and I... we've got some straightening out to do!))  
At least he doesn't know what Maborga is...  
((Red Sox!))**

Damn…Seborga! Quit being stupid!

_Seborga: what did I do?! And they were talking about me, Mass! It has something to do with me!_

_And what the hell is Maborga?!_

…hehe! …It's a pairing involving you…

_Seborga: well, you could've just said so. Who's the lucky girl to get paired with me?_

Um…*cough* it's a boy *cough, cough*

_Seborga: what was that?! *scared*_

You really suck with deciphering, don't you? "Ma" is Mass "borga" is you!

_Seborga: …um…_

Yankees~!

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**THANK YOU NYA! I really didn't wanna dress like ya. So, whatcha think about makin dear Masshole and Seborga go out to dinner together? We can finally get rid of Mass once and for all *laughs evilly*  
((Hide! Jersey's going crazy))  
I AM NOT! I just agree with Nya. I don' like Mass either.**

I HAVE BETTER FASHION TASTE THAN YOU!

((Sweatpants aren't fashion…))

WHATEVER!

I'm working on getting them together, it's taking some time, though, Sebo doesn't know what to think…I think I broke him… *goes and pokes with a stick*

_Seborga: *falls over but says nothing*_

Yeah, he's broke…this is gonna take some time…

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**OMFG! I freaking lurv u... I can't stop laughing. And who said I was going to judge your name? Mine is pretty stupid... and long. I hate it. (Sighs) anywho. What was your punishmwnt from dad for scaring the pee out of Massachusetts?**

Everyone judges my full name because it's so stupid…

I actually got off with an easy punishment! I just had TV taken our of my room and Daddy cut off service to my phone from 7 in the morning to 9 at night. It's called getting up early and going to bed at a normal teenage time…so stupid…! But Mass has still been trying to get me back for it, but I'd have to fear something for him to get revenge!

((You do have fears but noone is heartless enough to actually use those against you.))  
Shut up, I don't wanna talk about it!

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**hi again sis NV back and i needed to know for reasons im not spying so rule that out ok my ? do you do tecktonic**

I usually don't dance…the dances I do are very choreographed-Broadway ready stuff that hurts like hell the next morning so no…I don't do tecktonik…I don't even twerk!

((Oh God, that's the most disturbing "dance" ever…))

Hehe!

* * *

Welp, I think about does it for tonight! …Admin…what the heck are you doing over there?

((*in a corner, furiously writing* Maborga fic…))

…I wanna read 'at when you're done…

((Fine. *continues writing*))


	19. Soon

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I'm posting early but who gives a shiz, amirite?!

Let's get right to your responses~!

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**if you twerk im not calling you big sis ok ? do you have a crush on any nation**

I CAN'T twerk! It's physically impossible! Continue calling me Big Sis!

Why, yes! I have a crush on my wonderful, amazing, adorable, sweet boyfriend! He's not a nation, he's a Romanian provenance called Wallachia. If I had to choose a NATION to crush on…hmmm…probably Iceland…but, Walla would kill him…

((Shall I call and ask?))  
NO!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup York  
Delaware: Damn it...  
(I told you, now for once behave James)  
Delaware: What is this behave thing of which you speak of?  
Ohio: York I dare you to tell Michigan that Hoffa didn't die but is living on Hawaii  
Delaware: Where did you come from?  
Ohio:Your Mama  
Delaware: THE HELL?!...York while I go kill Ohio, my dare is to tell Virginia that West Virginia wants to become one with him/her again.  
Hawaii: Yay! Chocolate. Thank you Big sissy. I made you some Moco Loco. Bye**

Oh this should be a fun dare…

((Here's how it goes:

NY: Michigan! Sup, bro?

MI: oh…New York…what do you want?

NY: did you know that Hoffa isn't dead? He's still alive and living in Hawaii.

MI: *eyetwitch* w-what?

NY: *nods rapidly*

MI: …HOFFA I'M COMING FOR YOU! *runs to Hawaii*

NY: …damn they've GOT to stop believing me…!))

Have fun killing Ohio~!

((Here's the Virginia thing:

NY: Hi, Big Sissy!

VA: Hey, Honey, what's going on?

NY: I just overheard Weste say that he wants to become one with you again.

VA: REALLY?! *runs away*

VA: Westie!

WV: whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with you, Ginny?

VA: Didn't you say you wanted to become one again? *hugging*

WV: *trying to pry her off* when did I say that?!

VA: so…ABIGAIL LIBERTY MORGENS JONES!

NY: damn…

WV: nice try, little sister.

NY: I was a state before you!

WV: but I was here first!

*both stick out tongues at each other*

VA: *in emo corner sulking*))

((Fun Fact of the Day: West Virginia technically isn't its own state because Virginia never gave permission for it break off. A state has to have permission from the mother state (that's awkward to say…) before it can be its own state. I actually learned something in school…))

That's the most you've ever said at one time…damn…I didn't know you could talk that much…!

((Shut up.))

Gee…she's back…

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((I wanna read that fic when you're done!))  
What fic? What's Maborga? Why didn't Mass come?  
((Shut up, New Prussia. Massachusetts will come soon enough. Maborga... Seborga and Massachusetts.))  
Oh. Wait, what!? But Sebo, is, like... straight!  
*Massachusetts comes in* MA: Oh... Hi, New Priss.  
NP: I'll be leaving then... Masshole.  
*New Prussia leaves* Why was he?...  
((He was helping me with something.))  
What did NY reply... What the hell, Abbs! Why'd you tell him!  
((Aww, you're blushing!))  
Red Sox...**

((It's a slow process to write…))

New Prussia! Hiiii! *glomp*

((*pulls her off* sorry…))

_Seborga: …I AM straight! _

What was New Prussia helping with? I'm confused…

I HAD TO TELL HIM! IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLAN!

((I'm scared…))

_Seborga: what plan?_

Soon…

D'aww, he's blushing~~

Yankees~

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Well, unbreak him! I mean, it can't be that hard, right?  
((Jersey, you can't magically unbreak someone. It takes time.))  
Whatever. Hey Nya, what do you really think of ya admin?  
((Don't ask her that!))  
Hey, this is my reply, get your own!**

I found some pasta, he's good for now…

_Seborga: seriously, though, WHAT PLAN?!_

Patience, Sebo…patience…

What do I think of my Admin…?

((*eyes sparkling with puppy dog face*))

I hate her.

((Love you, too. Jerk.))

*sigh* I guess she's OK…not my favorite person in the world because she locks me in my room and takes my Zak Bagans plushie ALL THE FUCKING TIME!

But…I guess she's OK…

((That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me.))

AH SHIT SHE WAS LISTENING!

((I'm always listening…why would this be different?))

SHIT!

* * *

Welp…I think I'm done for today! Yay!

*starts texting and eating random cheesecake*

((You're sharing that.))  
FUCK NO!


	20. Aliens, Pairings, and Magic OH MY!

Yo! Wazzup guys and chics! So thankful I got outta helping Daddy prepare for the Halloween party…thank you, Vaartje! Plus, I get to see Hoop! If only I was allowed to bring Citty…*sigh*

Let's get to your responses~!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup York  
Delaware: Okay so I have another dare.  
(James why are you covered in blood and holding Canada's hockey stick?)  
Delaware: Uhh...I plead the fifth, now on to my dare. I dare you to tell Nova Scotia that Pa has a crush on them.  
(Really? Since when do you ship?)  
Delaware: Hush it's all part of my master plan. WHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
(Oh God there he goes again...)  
Hawaii: Hmm...I dare you to um...tell New Mexico that Nevada is willing to let him see Area 51  
(This won't end well I can feel it...)  
Hawaii: Bye Sissy**

…I'm scared to know what your plan is…but utter chaos sound good right now!

((Here's the Nova Scotia thing:

NY: Hey, cuz!

NS: Oh, hey New York.

NY: So…I heard from an unnamed source that Daddy has a crush on you guys…

NS: …*eyetwitch*…HOLY FUCK! *runs away*))

That should've been expected…

((Here's Area 51:

NY: Hey, Mexi!

NM: Nya…? What do you want?

NY: Nevada told me that he is willing to let you into Area 51!

NM: FINALLY, I SHALL PROVE TO YOU ALL THAT ALIENS ARE HERE! *runs to Area 51 and gets shot in ass numerous times* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Just tell me when you finish, m'kay?))  
NP: Hey AU cuz!  
MA: Wait... You guys get along?  
NP: Yeah...  
((Seborga... You can't be straight anymore. Try being bi, it's fun.))  
NP: She wanted hockey advice... She wants to be a referee...  
MA: What plan?! And, I'm- I'm not blushing!****  
NP: Maple Leafs! Uh, I mean... Red Sox. ... Nah, I meant Maple Leafs.**

((I have it finished and I'll type it up after I'm done with this.))

Why wouldn't we get along? New Prussia is NICE!

_Seborga: Unlike you._

SHUT UP!

_Seborga: …_

((I fixed everything…just wait…))

MY AMAZING PLAN! You were too blushing! Wasn't it adorable, Sebo?

_Seborga: …adorable…*sarcasm*_

Poopyhead…

Yankees~!

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**you have no idea but *blushes* mines Norway he's cute and can do magic like i can. ... dare say nice things to your admin ( yes NV does it all the time ) yep so bye bye .**

Norway? Good choice…wait-you can do magic? How? I thought that was just us original 13…? I'm so CONFUSED!

((You'll live…))

I hate you…

((No you don't))

Say nice things to this thing?

((*eyes fluttering*))

…You're a good writer?

…You…don't…fail…at life…most of time…

…uh…you make awesome cupcakes…?

…That's all I got…

((Those are the nicest things you've ever said to me. Which is sad))

Shut the hell up, Andi.

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Hey New York! Its good that you didn't get into too much trouble for pranking Massachusetts. So halloween is comong up. What are you planning on dressing up as?**

I'm Daddy's little princess, I hardly EVER get in trouble for ANYTHING! It's amazing~!

Me and Walla are doing Sally and Jack Skellington. It's gonna be so amazing~!

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**I only just get along with my admin, too.  
((You know I can hear you, right?))  
So? I don't like you!  
((Let's just give your sis a dare or something.))  
Okay Nya, why don't you try to scare the crap outta Dad?  
((Hmm, I think we might just agree on something, Jersey. That sounds like a great dare))  
I still don't like you.  
((Shut up))**

Scare Daddy? Easiest. Dare. Ever!

((Here's the dare:

USA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN THAT MOTHER OFF!

NY: Daddy…it's just Monster House…this is a KID'S MOVIE!))

Well that was easy…

* * *

Welp I think that's it for tonight! Admin, go type. You have work to do.

((For once you want me to write other than for your blog!))

Only because this has me and Georgia in it embarrassing Masshole!

((*sigh*))


	21. Violations and Kidnappings Entertain Me

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Stupid admin…

((Hey! You try being sick and doubling over from stomach aches!))

…you really wanna go there, beotch?

((*Humph*))

Lets get to your responses~!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Yay!))  
New Prussia's gone! Yay! Also, she's so rude, right? And mean and awful, but she's my sister so I like her anyways! Uh... I mean...  
((So sweet!))  
I'm not a-a-adorable to you? *utter heartbreak*  
((How rude!))  
R-red Sox...**

((This'll be now set as if the story happened directly between this))

I AM NOT RUDE! Haha, you love me and you know it~~~~~

_Seborga: Um! N-no…s-sorry…uh…_

D'aww this is adorable!

_Seborga: shut up, Abby!_

Just be nice and give your boyfriend a kiss or something.

_Seborga: on here?_

YESH!

_Seborga: u-uh…you are adorable, Massy…_

…this is getting boring, not sappy enough…*pushes Sebo*

_Seborga: *kisses Mass*_

THAT'S HOW YOU GET SHIT DONE! C'mon, you know you wanna say it~

_Seborga: Y-yankees…_

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup York,  
Delaware: Now three, two, one  
North Dakota: Where is Nova Scotia? I heard Daddy has a crush on...oh crap  
Delaware: Hello little sister *grabs Dakota and drags away* we need to have a little talk.  
North Dakota: Wait, I have a dare! Before I die, New York I dare you to kiss...Switzerland!  
(To the vary end still trying to ship)  
Hawaii: Don't worry Big brother only wants to show her some...thing. Kay on to my question...can you see your state's urban legends and ghosts? And if so...are you friends with some of them?  
(Hawaii why do you want to know?)  
Hawaii: Cause it's part of my plan  
(Kai...never mind I don't want to know)  
Hawaii: Kay bye parallel big sister**

W-what! Th-that your dare!? Oh, God…

((Here's my latest entertainment:

NY: h-hey, Switzy…!

CH: Huh? Aren't you one of America's states?

NY: *head pops up* It's New York.

CH: Right, right…what do you want?

NY: w-well…I uh…Northy-D says…uh…

CH: what's wrong with you? Spit it out!

NY: oh fuck it…*kisses quickly* later! *bolts it the heck out of there*

CH: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-

NY: LALALALALALALA! AUSTRIA! SAVE ME!))

THAT SUCKED! I COULD HAVE DIED!

((But you didn't.))

STILL!

((Fun fact: CH is seriously the abbreviation for Switerland, why, I have not idea. Someone Google that for me, I'm too lazy.))

Lazy admin is lazy.

Yeah! I can see me ghosts and legends! That's always an interesting topic…I've had quite a few interesting conversation with the ghost bride of the 13 Curves…

Hawaii, sweetie, w-what plan do you have?

* * *

**SavannahJonesGA**

**Oh, hi.  
((Georgia, be nice!))  
Fine, uhm, I can't really do magic that well... I mean I can do a little, but it's just the basic stuff...  
((Ehehe, Norway's so sexy...))  
Ohgod, NV's gunna kill you..  
((Really? I didn't notice... YOU HEAR THAT? NORWAY'S MINE!))  
I thought Russia was yours?  
((He's Mine too! :3))  
Okay... Dare-thing. I dare you to tell NV that you like Norway and Romano, then go and steal them, and bring them to their respective ships, so she can't get them!  
((You're so evil... Oh, bring Canada to Russia. I ship RusCan...))  
Yeah, you're not normal  
((I know I'm not! *singing* I'm special! (Special) So special! (special) I gotta- Why are you looking at me like that?))  
Yeah, you certainly are special...  
((I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME!))  
._. Okay then. Oh! I heard Wyoming had a crush on Wallachia!  
((Really? Ohhhhh NY's gonna be pissed!))  
Yeah... I'm not meddeling, why would you think that?  
((I'm part Romanian... DO YOU LIKE ME YET?))  
No one likes you, admin...  
((Myeh D:))  
Bai!((Buh bye!))**

I haven't practices magic in years but I can do little shiz when I'm too lazy to get up.

((Norway is FINE))

Are you two trying to get killed by NV?

((Just as long as noone tries to take Romania or Switzerland, they're mine))

That's awkward, admin.

((Shut up))

((Here's the dare:

NY: hey, NV, I like Norway and Romano so…be right back.

NV: ?

NY: OK, Norway, you stay, stay, STAY, BITCH!

NO: I'm not a girl!

NY: bitch is my insult for everyone, get over it. Now, Romano, sweetheart-

IT: LET ME GO BITCH!

NY: THAT'S MY INSULT! Whatever, just stay nice and tied up to Spain here…Norway, you can't get away, I trained Denmark to have that grip.

NO: get him off.

NY: hmm let me think about it-nope. *giggling like a maniac*

NO: That's creey.

NY: Uncle Mattie~! Are you enjoying your time there with Russia~?

CN: …he's crushing me…

NY: wimp!))

…Wyoming? Well guess who just made my murder list…WALLA IS MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

*goes to Wallachia and gives him a kiss* MINE!

((I like you, don't worry))

YOU DON'T COUNT!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Omg that's soo freaking awesome! Thats like my all time favorite movie. I'm going as a cat.. yea don't judge. Cats are my favorite animals... Any way. DARE! I dare you toooo... run around time square... in a tin foil outfit screaming that "they're" coming. And don't specify who "they" are. Not even if someone, somehows drags or trys to drag you to the loony bin. Mkay. BYE!**

Cats are OK but I prefer bunnies and beavers.

Dear Lord…

((Here's the dare:

NY: *in tin foil outfit* THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!

Random citizen: Who's coming?

NY: *just continues shouting* *Is dragged away by force*))

Well…Andi had to drag me away because apparently someone was about to call the loony bin and I can't end up in there again or Daddy said he'd ground me for a month…

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**ok lemme explain uncle iggy taught me magic i go to the magic club with them so get it ok ? time whats the sweetest thing your bf has done for you**

Ohhhhhhhhh OK, that makes sense.

LET ME TELL YOU, last week we rented every season of the Walking Dead and every time I got freaked out he held me closer and after we finished watching all the episodes I asked him what he would do if there was ever a zombie break out and he said, and I quote, " I would firstly get you somewhere safe then I would protect us until the end, I'd take the bite to save you." Well…it wasn't quite as clearly spoken because he does have this mumbling and slipping into a whisper problem BUT THAT'S WHAT HE SAID! It was so cute and sweet. Then I fell asleep on him and Daddy flipped out when he got home…

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Monster House? Dang, I forgot how much of a sissy dad is.  
((Jersey, don't call your dad a sissy.))  
But he is! Anyway, Nya, I've got a question for ya: what do ya really think of me?****  
((Do you really want her to answer that?))  
Shut up! But seriously. Don't lie and say ya hate me, though. We both know ya love me!**

You know Daddy, scared of just the mention of ghosts or zombies or monsters of any kind~!

What do I really think of you? You're a complete Jersey girl that makes me cringe and want to hide but I love you anyway because you're my sister and I have to~!

((That's the best you're gonna get out of her…))

* * *

Welp! That's it for tonight! *gets Zak Bagans plushie and starts smacking Masshole with it*

_Abby!_

Hehe!


	22. Time to scare!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I'M ACTUALLY POSTING AT A NORMAL TIME, WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?

((Haha, very funny, Nya.))

That's what I thought!

((I was being sarcastic))

…so was I!

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**awwwwww ( so cute ) so what are you gonna be for Halloween imma witch so you**

**bye**  
**your lil sister**  
**NV**

Me and Walla are doing Sally and Jack Skellington from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

So I…what?

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Hey York  
Hawaii: I can't tell you my plan...yet but I will later  
Delaware: Did I miss anything my little minion?  
Hawaii: No big brother  
(Delaware what did you do with your sister?)  
Delaware: Nothing...Any way now my dare I dare you to scare the crap out of Ohio  
(Why Ohio?)  
Delaware: Cause!  
(A little touchy aren't we)  
Hawaii: Aww big brother did he take your you know what again?  
Delaware: No! He just freaking deserves it now both of you drop it!  
Hawaii: Fine...but I know he did big brother. Anyway bye for now parallel big sister**

Hawaii, sweetie, don't scare me with this…please!

Scare Ohio? This should be fun~!

((Here's the Ohio-scare:

OH:*fiddling with dresser*

NY: *slowly creeps into his room*

OH: Hm? Who's there? *turns around and starts looking around*

NY: Guhhhhhhhh…

OH: Wh-what was that?

NY: Gah…Oh…hi…ooooo…

OH: What do you want?!

NY: Your…your…

OH: my what?!  
NY: SOUL! Gyah! *latches onto his head and starts biting*

OH: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHITSHITSHITSHIT! …wait…NEW YORK!))

Hehe! That was fun~~~

What did Ohio do to you, Delaware? What do he take? I'M SO CURIOUS NOW!

((Curious?))

IT'S IN MY VOCABULARY!

((Shush.))

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**You are so rude, though, York.  
((Ah, yaoi...))  
You are starting to sound like New Priss Katie...  
((Go kiss your boyfriend or something.))  
No! Sebo! It's Red Sox you outta say! Red Sox!  
((Ok, Mass, stop being so dramatic about your happy ever after.))  
You can't appreciate this relationship I have, Katie, because you have no love!  
((... Hitting where it hurts, Ty. Hitting where it hurts.))  
Red Sox before she hits me or something!**

I am not rude!

((Gotta love the yaoi.))

Why are you two holding a side conversation?

_Seborga: Sorry, Red Sox._

NO! THE YANKEES ARE THE BETTER TEAM!

_Seborga: So? Red Sox, Yankees, who cares? _

*eyetwitch* Masshole, get your boyfriend under control.

_Seborga: What? He's not my boss, he can't make me do anything!_

*punches both boys* I even have a boyfriend and you're annoying me.

((…*drags Nya to her room and shuts the door* there…that'll hold her for a little while…))

LET ME OUT!

((No. Yankees))

THAT'S MY LINE!

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Aw! I love ya too! And bein a Jersey girl is better than bein a NY brat. Just saying . . .  
((*in a warning tone* Jeresy . . . ))  
What? All I'm sayin is that New Jersey is a better state than New York.  
((Oh dear god. I can't believe you just said that on YOUR SISTER'S BLOG!))  
Whatev. She knows I'm right. Right Nya? *laughs evilly*  
((Here we go . . .))**

I AM NOT A BRAT! DOES IT LOOK LIKE MY FEET COME OFF, NOOOOOOOO!

((Wrong kind of brat, Nya))

I KNOW WHAT SHE MENT!

NEW YORK IS THE BEST STATE OF THEM ALL, DON'T EVEN DENY IT! I'M CALLED THE EMPIRE STATE FOR A REASON!

((*duct tapes mouth shut* Hush, you're giving me a headache))

* * *

Welp, that does it for this evening, I suppose.

((*throws Soul Eater plushie at her*))

Hm…SOUL! HEHE! *starts rolling around*

_Wallachia: *comes in* Abby-loo, you wanna watch-what are you doing?_

EHEHEEE!

_Wallachia: Okaaaaaay…*backs out of the room slowly*_


	23. Hawaii is so sweet and considerate

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Citty tried to eat my hair so I had to take him back outside…ONE TIME he makes Connie bald and he's banned to the backyard…so not fair…

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**soul! ( SOUL EATER IS AWESOME ! ) ok so what other anime's do you watch**

I love Soul Eater~!

I watch whatever my admin is watching so that includes OHSHC, Soul Eater (duh), Lucky Star, Acchi Kocchi, Is This a Zombie?, Spice and Wolf, Karin, Girls und Panser (this is actually awesome), and Free! (so many hot shirtless guys…!) There's probably others but I can't remember them…

((You forgot Chi's Sweet Home))

We haven't watched that in, like, a year!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Sup York  
Delaware: Hell yeah...little stuck up jerk deserved that  
Hawaii: Did he give you back your blue hen yet?  
Delaware: No! And I can't find her anywhere so New York if you see my little Bluebell send her home to me.  
Hawaii: What if she got eaten?  
Delaware: *eye twitch* I will hunt them down and...and...ahfdkjgfdslkhfdslj!  
(Hmm...I think we broke him Hawaii)  
Hawaii: Then I guess I can tell you my plan with out Delaware telling Daddy. Okay so I wanted to invite some urban legends to Daddy's big party. I mean it's Halloween and they don't get to party much so for this once...  
(You're such a sweetie at heart)  
Hawaii: Kay bye for now parallel big sister**

Blue hen…? Uh, yeah, if I see her I'll send her your way…

Oh that's a really cool idea! But, won't Daddy flip out if he sees a bunch of ghosts and other creatures in the house…? Wait- that'd be hilarious! You are sweet for thinking of them, I never would have thought of that little idea! *pets Hawaii's head* so sweet~~

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Yeah right, ya just can't get used to the fact that I'm better than you.  
((JERSERY! Be quiet if you know what's good for you!))  
Shut up! This is between Nya and me, not Nya, you, and me.  
((Hey, I know I'm not technically supposed to address Andi, but how do we get them to stop?!))  
YOU DON'T! NEW JERESEY IS THE BETTER STATE AND THAT IS FINAL! And quit talking! Nya, honey, ya may be called the Empire state, but every empire falls.**

YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME, WHORE!

((New York! If you use that kind of wording against your siblings again, I'll duct tape your entire BODY!))

Wow, I've never heard you get that loud…it's creepy don't do that again…

((Duct tape is the only way to shut up Nya…but that's only temporary and she's getting good at escaping…I guess it's time to try gorilla tape?))

Oh, you just HAD to bring that up! If I fall, the entire COUNTRY goes down, including you! Your ass depends on ME! HA!

((*gorilla tapes mouth* There, that should hold you for a while…))

MMMMMMMM!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**Ok, if you say so...  
((We're holding a side conversation for the vi- I mean, yaoi.))  
Thank you, Sebo!  
((Yeah, right? Baseball bores me so much!))  
Why? My bestie and my boyfriend are both against me!  
((Did you just say bestie?))  
Uh... Yeah, I can't control my boyfriend! He's stop liking me! Ow!  
((Red Sox!))**

I DO SAY SOOOOOOO!

((Mm, yaoi is good for the heart. Ain't that right?))

Andi, you're southern is showing, 'ain't' ain't a word...

((Shut up before I take your Ryan plushie))

*hisses*

_Seborga: why don't you guys move onto a better sport, like football!_

…GO GIANTS~~~~~

_Seborga: NOT THAT KIND OF FOOTBALL!_

Damn… go fuck a duck, Sebo, you're mean…

_Seborga: um…?_

Oh, that's right! You have Masshole! That's worse punishment! Hehe!

Yankees~!

* * *

Welp, I think that's it for the night! I'm gonna go get some popcorn and watch a couple'a movies…


	24. Cup Song and Underwear

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I got stuck with laundry duty this week and it SUCKS! Having, like, 20 billion siblings is a lot of laundry to do! Especially when little mister California thinks he needs to change clothes every hour! He's worse than ME!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Hawaii: Daddy won't freak if he thought they were just um...in costume right?  
Delaware: What are we talking about?  
Hawaii: Nothing Big brother, I was thinking about doing another dare...  
Delaware: You can't lie to me my little minion...  
Hawaii: I just saw Ohio with Bluebell  
Delaware: Bluebell! Daddy's coming for you sweetie! *races towards Ohio's room with machete*  
Hawaii: Anyway bye Parallel big sister**

Maybe…you can try and see.

Where the hell did he get a-oh who cares anymore where he got the machete… The point is, DELAWARE HAS A MACHETE! *prepares the bunny and beaver army just in case*

* * *

**RapunzelInTheSnow**

**St Lucia here, my author wants to know what your favourite movie is...**

My favorite movie…? Uhm…probably Aristocats…or Watership Down…

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Who are ya calling a Whore?! Lemme tell ya this, bitch, I'm -  
((SHUT UP! *pulls out rope and a taser* Don't make me use this.))  
Fine. But this isn't over, Nya. I'm warning ya, you call me a whore again, and I'll bitch slap ya.  
((Jersey, I've still got the taser.))  
Shut up, stupid admin!**

…whore…I DO WHAT I WANT!

((*locks in closet with only a land line phone*))

HOW THE HELL DO YOU USE THIS THING?!

((Figure it out yourself))  
I FORGOT HOW TO DO THIS!

((That's your problem, not mine. Now shut up.))

*is whining*

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**ohhhhhh sebo got dissed ok now DO DA CUP SONG (( my god NV )) ok bye**

I am the master of embarrassing the shiz outta him.

DA CUP SONG?! I'll have you know that I am actually classically trained and can/ have performed on Broadway so I can do this like a motherfreaking BOSS!

((*silent clap*))

Damn admin…

*starts playing the beat all epic-like*

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains_  
_It's got rivers_  
_It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh_  
_Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

See? What did I tell you?! BOSS!

((Shush))

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Oooh ye. Forgot that you've been there before. Well good thing you didn't get dragged to the loony bin. Any way... DARE TIME! Ok my friend wants you to do this. Go to a very busy place walk up to a support beam. Hug it and say "thank you for the suppport." While crying. And make it very dramatic... okay and now for mine... I dare you to run around your entire state in nothing but redsox undies. While screaming how much you love the redsox and wallachia. And make sure wallachia sees it in the news... sorry my evil side just came out**

First of all, who is this friend and what mental institution are they in?

((Here's my entertainment:

NY: *walks up to support beam during lunch hour and starts hugging it* I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, MR. BEAM-Y! *is sobbing so hard*

Admin: c'mon, I think it's time for your medicine, Abby…

NY: *squirming around* NO! NO! I HAVE NOT FINISHED THANKING THIS SUPPORT BEAM!))

That was…embarrassing…Oh, oh GOD! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

((Here's the even more entertaining one:

NY: IT'S FREEZING COLD!

MA: shaddup, Nya *is snickering and dying of lack of oxygen*

NY: I WILL COMPLAIN AS MUCH AS I WANT!

MA: I didn't think you'd actually do this…! *camera phone*

NY: OH FUCK NO! *starts running* …LOVE THE RED SOX…such a lie…I LOVE WALLACHIA! I LOVE THE RED SOX…how can anyone love them…? I LOVE MY WALLA! I LOVE THE RED SOX…someone needs to wash my mouth out…*and it goes on and on and on* DAMMIT, WHY IS MY STATE SO BIG?!

Later with Wallachia:

NY: *snuggled up to him with tablet*

WL: What is that story…?

NY: YOU DON'T NEED TO THAT!

WL: *takes the tablet* What on earth…I'm not even…nope…*gets up and goes to the kitchen

NY: IT WAS A DARE, WALLA!

WL: *starts laughing harder than he has ever laughed in his life* That's the best thing ever! Oh, I'm so glad that's a thing…!

NY: meanie! *pouting*

WL: *comes back in* Awwhawhaha…Nya…I love you, too…*kisses her cheek*

NY: I can feel the love.))

Thanks, Ginny…I didn't think it was possible for Walla to laugh that hard…and do you know HOW many of my citizens chased me because of what you made me say? Gah…my throat hurts…Riiiiicola time…

((*throws the bag at her head*))

OW!

* * *

Welp, I think that's it for today! I need a nap…


	25. Sebo no Pedo and lots of BBQ

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Ever had such an annoying song stuck in your head that no matter what you do to get rid of it, it just stays there, mocking you? Yeah it sucks ass…

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Hi New York  
Delaware: Damn I still can't find my chicken  
(Del give me back my machete!)  
Delaware: But you don't use it  
(Now!)  
Delaware: Fine...anyway dare time. I dare you to take Kentucky's whiskey and hide it in South Carolina's room  
Hawaii: Kay then tell Texas that the Carolina's barbeque is better  
(Great now I'm hungry)  
Hawaii: Oh can I try some of Kentucky's whiskey?  
(Oh lord...)  
Delaware: I'll think about it so bye for now Parallel little sis  
(Tell the truth do you like her more than your New York?)  
Delaware:...I...um...bye**

Thank you for taking the machete from him…

This should be interesting, hehe!

((Here the first dare:

NY: *taps KY's shoulder*

KY: Hm? *looks that way*

NY: *takes the whiskey and runs like hell to SC's room*))

Easy enough…

((Here's the second one:

NY: Hey, Texy! I got a secret for you!

TX: What?

NY: 'Kay here it goes, the Carolinas' barbeque is better than yours, they told me so and everything, I've never had it but they're telling everyone.

TX: WHAT?! *runs to the Carolina twins' rooms* YOU LITTLE SHITS BETTER TAKE IT BACK!

SC & NC: TAKE WHAT BACK?!

KY: WHY DO YOU HAVE MY WHISKEY?!

SC: I DIDN'T DO IT!))

Oh, how I love to watch these fights, it's why we got rid of cable…

Hawaii, dear, you don't need whiskey…

Yeah, DO you like me better? *eyes sparkling*

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**XD * is choking * (( NV )) ok ok also LIKE A BOSS you see this is why your my sister so seeing that most of us states have blogs im shocked that dad hasn't noticed but he has more things to worry about so ok to the splits**

This universe's America knows about mine…he's the reason I have this thing, "to work out my anger problems" and such…it's complete bullshit but, you know, whatevs…

The splits? Nevy, dear, that's easy… *does a split* see? Easy as could be!

((Now get up))

Uh…ummm…nah, I'm good down here…

((*facepalm* here, let me help you…))

GET YOUR GRUMMY HANDS OFF!

((*pulls her up* there, you're up…))

…you're not getting a thank you…

* * *

**RapunzelInTheSnow**

**St Lucia again...My favourite is Howl's Moving Castle, but Puerto Rico (my big brother) likes the Aristocats as well. Not sure that you would get along with him however.**

Me and Puerto Rico? Get along? *laughs manically* that's good…yeah it wouldn't happen, I don't like him anymore. He's a poopyhead.

**Bionic Egypt**

**Haha! Ya can't remember how to use a landline! I knew you were getting too monderized!  
((Jersey, you can't use one either))  
Shut up! I'm talking now! *clears throat* Whatev. Anyways, now that you're NOT calling me a whore, I think its time we figured out why we're rivals . . .  
((Don't you already know why?))  
SHUT! UP!**

I CAN TOO USE A LANDLINE! If someone helps me…

((You're so much like a two year old it's not even funny…))

SHUDDUP!

We're not RIVALS, I still have to love you and everything but lemme see here…you side with Masshole, you tried to take Lady Liberty, and your people call my state ugly!

((You can't stand anyone not liking you, can you?))

…yOU HUSH!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Omg I can't fucking breath! (Starts to cry because im laughing too hard) give me a minute to stop laughing... ok. Her name is Kaylie. And surprisingly she's not in any kind of mental institution type thing... oh you're welcome. You know you love me XD. Gah. Gtg hide, uncle iggy is trying to get me to dress like a "proper lady" I personally think my band tees and skinny jeans are fine. But whatever**

Well, you tell little miss KAYLIE that she's a POOPYHEAD!

((Is that seriously your best comeback?))

No, but my more clever ones are more offensive and that hurts people's fee-oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shrink-lady is messing with my MIIIIIIND!

Have fun hiding from Uncle Eyebrows! Hehe!

((It's funny, our Ginny actually wears dresses and skirts but also completely dresses down in sweats and band tees…but she prefers dresses if people are over…))

Yeah, our Ginny is weird and strict and old-fashioned and conservative and BAH!

((Blame the governor for the conservative part…even if he's awesome))

You shush, Andi!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Ah, gay males in love...))  
You're saying me Katie.  
((Ain't is totally a word! I say it all the time!))  
Patriots! Oh, uh... So I have a soccer team...  
((Uh, yuh. New England Revolution from Foxboro is a professional team!))  
Did you just tell my boyfriend to fuck a duck?  
((Actually, she was insulting you indirectly. Are you even old enough to do that? Would Sebo be arrested for pedoph-))  
Alright, time to go, Red Sox!**

((It's so cute, like the gay boy in my art class, he's adorable and we just ask him questions all the time about his crushes!))

Ain't is used at the wrong time most of the time, it is meant to be a contraction of "am not" but it's used for EVERYTHING. It pisses me off.

((Grammar Nazi…and you don't even have any German in you, really…))

Ha…ha…ha…

If we're going with soccer teams, GO RED BULLS~~~~~~~!

_Seborga: yeah…no…Mass…how do you make her stop?_

I'm ignoring you, jerk. Yeah I told your beau to fuck a duck but then I decided you were torture enough!

_Seborga: I'm 18, Katie! That's not pedophilia!_

You've thought this through…? That's determination right there!

_Seborga: What, no…gaaaaaaaaaahh, you suck…_

No, apparently you want to, though~

_Seborga:…_

Yankees~~

* * *

Welp, I think that's it! Now I have a certain redneck to go beat for singing a stupid country song that's in my head…

((Rain is a good thaaaaang~))

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	26. My precious!

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! Sorry I haven't been on in a while; stupid admin took a break from me…

((I was in Tennessee; you were still with me, just not my internet!))

Yeah whatever!

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**sebo i mean come on your being dissed by new York your really getting hopeless (( you got that right )) so i know this is OLD but what did you think of the election just asking so im bye**

Seborga: It's not my fault! I swear she went to comebacks and disses bootcamp or something!

Wimp.

The election? …weeeeeeell, I'm a democrat but even I myself hate Obama…but I didn't want Romney to win either but he may have been better…

((*gasp* you'll admit that a REPUBLICAN might be better?! Where's my video camera?))

Oh shut up. Yeah if you can't tell she's a republican…that was interesting fight between us… Anyway, the election sucked because we had no real men to choose from. Just a coupl'a idiots noone cared about.

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((I want to interrogate a gay person about their crush! It would make me feel more accepted, at any rate...))  
I'm with Katie, ain't will probably change in the dictionaries to include a wider range of grammar.  
((Yeah! Revolution!))  
But you don't like Foxboro...  
((Your thinking of a different boro. The one our town is competitive with.))  
Oh! You mean-  
((Don't reveal my information online.))  
Huh? Make New York shut up, you mean? Hmmm... try threatening Ryan. That's who she's obsessed with, right?  
((Hmm? Sorry, was killing up consensual age in Massachusetts. You're legal, Ty. Have fun.))  
Wha- No! Too young! Off the internet!  
((B-but-))  
No!  
((But I could have sex in Canada if it was the 19th century!))  
That's it. Get out of my house. Go look at fanfiction in your own room.  
((Sebo wants to do you.))  
What! *whirls around*  
((Red Sox!))**

((It's really fun because the kid in my art class is just so cute about it and he doesn't speak English very well so he's just so *squee*))

Ain't is a stupid word! It doesn't need to be used because there are more correct words you can use!

((why are so against it? Oh…wait…I know…nevermind…it was Denny, right?))

EHHHHH! Don't talk about it! *covers self in a blanket to repress memory* THIS DOESN'T WORK!

Seborga: Ryan? Oh, yeah, the little ghost hunter dude…

*hisses* STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS! *pets plushie violently*

Seborga: *takes the Zak one instead*

NOOOO! GIVE HIM!

Seborga: *listening to Katie* Wh-why do you want us to do that?! And why do you know you could have sex in Cana-wait, where's that, anyway?

*facepalm* This just got stupid…I'll fix itttt! *starts pushing Sebo to Masshole* HAVE FUN YOU GUYS~!

Yankees~

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Delaware: Um...well...*mutters* You're much more awesome than my brother...  
(What?)  
Delaware: I said I have a dare! I dare you to um go on a Devil hunt with Jersey!  
Hawaii: Oh that's boring brother, we all know it's not real...right?  
(Um...yeah baby)  
Hawaii: Kay then mine is you have ta ask Penn to show you to Polka  
(Feeling mean tonight aren't we)  
Hawaii: No...I just wants to see it since you refuse to show me  
(What?...Um, yeah well you need a good partner to lead you)  
Hawaii: Exactly, Penn!  
(Oh Kai *facepalm*)  
Hawaii: Bye Parallel big sister**

What was that? I'm more what than who? Hehe!

Nice try saving yourself though!

((Here's the dare:

NY: Jersey, this is boring.

NJ: SHHHHHHHH! Shut'cha mouth! You'll scare it away!

NY: Jers, it'd have to exist for me to scare it away.

NJ: HE EXISTS!

*something runs off through the leaves*

NY: …you scared it off, good job. I'm hungry, food time.))

Polka? This should be interesting…

((Here's where I need popcorn:

NY: Big Brother!

PN: Nya, what do you need?

NY: I want you to show me Polka!

PN: …this is gon' be AWESOME!

NY: Shit…the Prussia side came through…*is dragged outside*

PN: OK, follow my steps. *shows her the most complicated shit ever*

NY: …um…

PN: Oh, c'mon, I know you can do this, you can do any hip hop dance after seeing it once. C'mon try…

~one hour later~

BOTH: *dancing Polka like their lives depend on it*))

There you go, Hawaii, now you've seen it.

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**I love ya too, its just sometimes I think that people like ya better than me . . . So what if I try to act a bit like ya? I'm still awesome the way I am, and I'm proud to be New Jersey. *looks around* Damn. I think my admin is crying.  
((I'm not *sniffle*crying. I just think its nice how you managed to compliment Nya while saying you're proud to be yourself.))  
Whatev. And so what if I side with Masshole sometimes? Don't let him hear this, but he has his moments of non-stupidity. And that whole "taking Lady Liberty" thing was just a prank! I didn't actually want to keep her . . .  
((Yeah right))  
Can't I go one day without you making a sarcastic comment about me?!  
((Nope.))**

Emotional admin is emotional.

((Really? After that speech THAT'S what you say?))  
…Yes.

((*sigh* what happened to manners with these children?))

…BITCH I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

((But I'm more mature))

OK, you've got me there…

Masshole? Non-stupid? Those words don't belong together!

You have suckish pranks, Lady Liberty is MINE!

((Was that necessary, now my ears hurt…))

HAHA!

* * *

**RapunzelInTheSnow**

**St Lucia here!  
Well, yes, he is stupid, but at least he is huggable. However, how well do you get along with Delaware?**

How well do I get along with Delaware…? Well, we have our moments of arguing but for the most part he's an OK guy, I guess. He makes me do stupid shit in dares, though… *referring to Kitten1313's parts in this blog*

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**(Looking at the horrid pink blob that is my reflection) please kill me now.. sigh.. yea. I refuse to wear any kind of dress or skirt. They can all be burned in The fiery pits of hell. Any way... I'm going to go change. In the mean time you should freak dad out by telling him your pregnant. While with your dear walla. And then after ine of them freaks or faints tell them it was just a joke. And act like nothing happened(Evil grin) well bu bye  
I'm going to burn this pink monstrosity**

EEW! Get rid of that horrible crappy PINK! But, I totally agree with you, dresses and skirts suck…this dare…I'm scared for Walla…

((I finally got popcorn:

NY: Daddy…we have something to say…

US: What is it, Baby Girl?

NY: *looks to Walla then back at America* W-well…I'm…pregnant.

US: …

NY: …Daddy?

US: …

NY: Da-

US: YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! *starts chasing Wallachia all around the mansion*

Walla: Ny, now would be a good time to tell him!

NY: Daddy, Daddy, DADDYYYYYYY!

US: *stops dead in his tracks* WHAT!

NY: It was just a joke! *takes Walla's hand and walks away like a boss*))

* * *

Welp, that was interesting. I'm gonna go take a nap…oh shit…Tex just broke something, I hear him yelling at Cal…*gets up and locks door just in case* Not like that'll hold Texy back…


	27. ADMIN IS SCARY

YO! Wazzup guys chics! Admin has been scaring me all day…

((Shush, noone cares, Nya!))

I still don't understand what the hell that show is ABOUT!

((Bionic children, how hard is that to understand?))

And you ship two character that are basically the same person?

((Yes))

And you call me weird…

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Aw! Heh, I like foreign people!))  
When did you-! You know what? I give up.  
((On keeping me out of your room or the ain't fight?))  
BOTH!  
((Ok.))  
What about Denny?  
((Don't take Ryan or Zak! Hiss!))  
Yeah, why do you Katie? And why the... Canadian thing!  
((Canada is above America. And why? Because it caught my eye as I scrolled down the wiki page!))  
Woah! What?  
((Nya Red Sox!))**

((Foreign people are so cute when they try speaking Enlgish.))

Does this mean I win the fight? FUCK YEAH!

…you don't wanna know what happened with Denny…it's scarring…

((Just say it or else he'll keep asking.))

Fine…ugh I can't believe I'm gonna say this…

…Vaartje thinks words like are…a turn on…Denmark…you can fill in the rest, use your imagination!

_Seborga: that's probably the most disturbing things I've ever heard…_

Don't talk about it!

_Seborga: Katie, you didn't explain why you want us to…_

I'll answer for you, it's hot.

_Seborga: *pushes self up off Mass* I'm leaving…_

NOOOOOOOO! *pulls back in and duck tapes to a wall* There ya go, Masshole, have fun~

Yankees~~

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**it's still your fault sebo! learn disses ok so i talked to gorgie a day ago and she said that you'll tell people about my crush that is unnamed ok just asking is that true**

Seborga: hush! It's not my fault!

Oh you mean Norway? I don't blab! Wait-shit! Sorry, I won't talk about you crushing on Nor! Wait- SHIT!

_Seborga: you suck at keeping secrets._

YOU HEARD NOTHING, SEBO! I certainly did NOT say that my little sissy has a crush on Norway! Wait…I'm just gonna…you know…shut up now…

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Delaware: Wait my dares aren't stupid  
(They are weird though)  
Delaware: Who's side are you on?  
(Don't make me answer that, now just answer her question)  
Delaware: Fine...New York you are more awesome than my...brother...God he's going to kill me  
Hawaii: No he won't  
(Yeah, just tell him you have pie)  
Hawaii: Yay pie! Oh and that was cool New York!  
Delaware: Yeah I guess...my dare this time is to tell South Carolina that Kentucky's moonshine better  
Hawaii: I don't have a dare but I do have pie for you, Bye parallel big sister**

That's right! I'm more awesome than your brother! You should bring him over him so I can brag! Hehe!

Pie.

((Here's the dare:

NY: Hey, Southy.

SC: Hey, Nya…what do you need?

NY: I just wanted to tell you that…Kentucky'smoonshineisbetterthanyoursDON'T KILLME!

SC: I'll give you three seconds to run.

NY: SEE YA SUCKA! *runs like hell*))

I DIDN'T DIE!

Thanks for the pie, sweetie. *Huggles*

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Okay, here I was tryin ta be nice, but ya just haaaaad ta ruin it, didn' ya? Geeze, ya can keep the green statue for all I care.  
((Annnnnd she's back folks))  
Shut up! Anyway, Nya honey, seeing as ya don' think Mass can have some smart moments, let's see how he does in a test? Ya get to pick what kind . . .  
((Should Mass be worried?))  
. . . Maybe . . . But that all depends on Nya.  
((Yep, he should be worried,.))**

SORRY! I had to!

You so tsundere.

((Nya, she doesn't hang out with Tokyo, she doesn't know what that means.))  
Exactly!

A test? Give me some time but I'll think one up…we'll have little mister Anthony TRY and be smart for once!

He should be worried.

((Very worried…))

Hehe!

* * *

Welp, that's it for this evening! I'm tired…bedtime…wait-gimme that cheesecake!

((MINE, BITCH!))

…SHE'S SCARY AGAIN!


	28. Mothman is really Virginia

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I haven't done this in a while, have I? Whoops…I've been with Vaartje all weekend and I was playing with my bunny! It's a very distracting task!

((What ever…))

Hush, admin.

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Delaware: Yeah...like my New York would come over cause I asked, he knows better.  
Hawaii: He'll do anything for me, I'll go ask him  
Delaware: Now I remember why you're my awesome little minion.  
(This is going to get strange if I allow it and what if you f-up the universe or something?)  
Delaware: O.O Now I have to do it! Hawaii go get Lance!  
Hawaii: Kay  
(Wait Kai get back here!)  
Delaware: And while I wait, hey New York I simply want you to ask West Virginia about his moth man  
(Kai I mean it leave New York alone!)  
Delaware: Bye Parallel Sis**

Go ask, Hawaii! It won't fuck up the universe! Everything will be FINE. I think.

((You? Think?))

Shut up!

Oh this should be fun, talking to that redneck is always fun!

((Here's my latest entertainment:

NY: Hey, Westie!

WV: Huh? York? Whaddya want, Yankie?

NY: I just wanted to learn about that little moth man of yours…*throws arm over his shoulder*

WV: Shall we head to Point Pleasant?

NY: Yes, let's. Hehe!

Both: *hiding in some bushes*

WV: and now we wait.

…

….

…..

NY: Westie this is boring and I'm getting hungry and thirsty and my head hurts I think the DOW went down and my feet hurt can we go home?

WV: Geez you complain a lot.

VA: *pops out of the woods dressed like mothman*

Both others: AHHHHHHHH!

WV: I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS!

VA: *laughing all the way home*))

Damn Ginny…

GO GET YOUR NEW YORK! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**yes you should shut up now * mumbles under breath baka * ok but i swear if you tell Norway your dead meat i will turn you into a bloody frog! (( woeh English coming out )) ok well dare say all the states names in 50 sec ok i did 50 because there's 50 of us ok go!**

I'm sorry! I have been told that I have a big mouth…

((Ya think?))

YOU SHUT UP!

((Let me think about it, no.))

You didn't think at all…meanie…

But…that's a lot of siblings…oh fine, here goes nothing:

((They're alphabetized so she keeps them in order))

Alabama

Alaska

Arizona

Arkansas

California

Colorado

Connecticut

Delaware

Florida

Georgia

Hawaii

Idaho

Illinois

Indiana

Iowa

Kansas

Kentucky

Louisiana

Maine

Maryland

Masshole

Michigan

Minnesota

Mississippi

Missouri

Montana

Nebraska

Nevada

New Hampshire

New Jersey

New Mexico

NEW YORK

North Carolina

North Dakota

Ohio

Oklahoma

Oregon

Rhode Island

Pennsylvania

South Carolina

South Dakota

Tennessee

Texas

Utah

Vermont

Virginia

Washington

West Virginia

Wisconsin

Wyoming

*takes huge breath* Oh geez I have way too many siblings…

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Yep, he should be worried. Now besides that whole mess a crap, what do ya think of being forced to wear a dress? Cause that's my new dare! Wear a dress and go on a date with Walla. *snickers quietly before realizing something* Hey, Admin didn't say anything! IT'S A MIRACLE!  
((I'm still here.))  
DAMN IT!**

I hate you so much right now…

((Why do I never have popcorn?:

NY: *stands there in the mirror staring at her horrible outfit* Whhyyyy, I hate pink and corset went out a loooooooooong time ago!

Admin: you didn't have anything and this was the only one Virginia had that fit you.

NY: Dammit, Ginny…

Walla: *knocks on her door* Hey, Ny, you ready? …what's up with the pink?

NY: stupid dare from stupid sister, let's get this over with…*walks out of bedroom pissed*

Walla: It's not THAT bad, Ny.

NY: YES IT IS!

Walla: at least you make it look cute.

Admin: *is gagging in the corner*))

Admins never leave. Ever.

((Glad to know you love me, Nya.))

I hate you.

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**(Finishes burying ashes of the dress) well now that that... thing is taken care of. I can't believe you actually did it. What did dad do after you walked away? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh new dare... I dare you to tell ungle iggy you want him to give you a make over. And you have to eat any kind of food he offers you. No matter what. Oh yea. Dad from this universe had a meeting with Russia the other day. Im not entirely sure what it was about i know there was a lot of screaming, and afterwards Russia can out smiling amd dad was crying. Then russia took me out for oh fun with your dare (smiles) HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (walks away laughing evily)**

Can you bury this dress, too? *gives it over*

He just sort of stood there with that 'wtf just happened' look he normally gets after talking with one of the original 13…Why us, I don't know.

…You want me to let Uncle Eyebrows do WHAT?!

((I finally got a lifetime supply of popcorn:

NY: Hey, Eye- I mean Iggy!

UK: How many times do I tell all of you, it's ENGLAND!

NY: Yeah whatevs.

UK: *cringes*

NY: I want you to give me a makeover!

UK: O-OK…don't know how this'll go, Love…

~they are all set up~

UK: *curls hair until it looks like an old rock band member's hair*

NY: AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO!?

UK: I'M SORRY!))  
I ran away before he destroyed my face so no food offered. I got saved.

Took you out for what? C'mon, Ginny, you can't leave a sis hanging like 'is!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((Hellz yeah they are!))  
Yeah, you win. Congrats. Your prize will arrive next Tuesday.  
((... what. I don't understand! Is this some sort of southern joke!))  
Ick.  
((Just listen to York, she is completely correct!))  
What? No! I'm not gonna... y'know...****  
((Rape your boyfriend?))  
I would've worded it differently, but yes!  
((Ok, fine. Do something else then. I'm not gonna force you to break the law! Red Sox!))**

Tomorrow's Tuesday, I'll be waiting.

((*sighs*))

If you don't understand…ADMIN!

((Denmark says a whole bunch of southern-like words already, it's his dialect. He uses more when around Neddy to…arouse…yeah I can't go any farther))

It's even harder when you're related to him!

_Seborga: you're all sick. GET ME OFF THIS WALL!_

No. I'm not getting you down. *puts more duck tape on*

Yankees~~~

* * *

Welp, I think I'm done for the evening. Yay. I think it's time to get some of that cheesecake…

((*smacks hand away* Mine.))

Damn.


	29. Uncle Wine gives me a makeover

YO! Wazzup guys and chics! I'm so freaking bored, even Ginny's little freak-out she's been having since yesterday isn't helping…

((I feel bad for Virginia. She's screwed now.))

You and your optimism! *sarcasm*

((Hush))

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**What? To... arouse...?  
((But... my DenNor!))  
That's so... I... I don't want to talk right now. Also, let my boyfriend down! He's gonna like, break up with me or something! Oh God, oh God... I'm getting out of here...  
((God darn it, this is why we don't mess with Ty's love life... I'll see if he's okay, he's probably hyperventilating... Red Sox!))**

Sorry, hon, but…DenNed…

((In that order, apparently…))

MEHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fiiiiiiiine, I'll let him down…*releases duct tape*

_Seborga: you're cruel…_

Yeah whatever. Just go make your boyfriend stop hyperventilating in the corner! It's annoying!

_Seborga: *to the rescue* Mass? Babe, it's OK now…*kisses head*_

God this awkward…

((You're not typing it.))

…Yankees~!

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**Hawaii: Kay Parallel big sissy I got him  
NY: The fuck is the pie I was promised...and who the hell is that?!  
Delaware: Lance meet New York.  
NY:...Why do I have a strange feeling Masshole has something to do with this? No I'm sure that damn witch has something to do with this.  
Delaware: Sure let's go with that now ask her something  
NY:...Uh...like what? *Stares at parallel New York* This is just messed up now Hawaii give me my pie.  
Hawaii: Kay but Parallel big sister I got a dare. I dare you to um let California see Linda Vista  
(Hawaii have your brothers been letting you see scary movies again? *stares at Lance*)  
NY: What? It was fucking Ohio's fault.  
Delaware: *chuckles* Bye Sis  
NY: Bye Sis?!**

Sup, other York? Or…Lance, I guess.

Haha, Masshole has nothing to do with this, if that bastard did he'd be in a hogtie in the corner right now! *says like it's nothing*

I want pie!

((Have I mentioned how much I love scary Cal?:

NY: Hey, Cal! We should sooooo go to Linda Vista!

CA: Like, right now…?

NY: Hell yeah, no time like the present!

CA: you do know it's haunted, right?

NY: So!

CA; O-ok…we can go…

NY: YAY!

~when they get there~

Random Ghost: BOO!

NY: AH HOLY SHIT, CAL, SAVE ME! CONTROL YOUR GHOSTS!

CA: Your states more haunted than this…

NY: YEAH BUT I KNOW THOSE GHOSTS! *is clinging to her brothers leg like her life depends on it*

CA: *sigh* I know this was totally a bad idea…*hobbles out with NY still on leg*))

That place freaks me out.

((You don't say?))

SHUT UP!

Good job, Lance, letting poor little sweet Hawaii watch scary movies! *smacks upside the head and walks away like a boss* Hehe!

Yes, I am now in this family! HaHA!

* * *

**noicolejonesNV**

**you think? well i just have to tell you gorgie played cupid first sorry new York or Yorkie so me and Norway and me are dating but ok dare ( get da cheesecake ) yes the cheesecake XD that reminds me of a proxy i know! (( masky! )) yes your a big fan girl aren't you (( yes yes i am * hugs a masky plush * )) ok bye bye yorkie!**

Damn Geo…she stole my job! You and Nor are dating…? Isn't he, I don't know…a little _old_ for you?

…

….

Cheesecake.

((No.))

ChEeSeCaKe.

((Never.))

CHEESEcake!

((Not gonna happen))

CHEESE. CAKE!

((Mine.))

THIS. IS. FOR-

((Sparta?))

CHEESECAKE! *bunnies and beavers appear out of nowhere*

((Fine, you can have a slice))

YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *army retreats*

What's proxy?

* * *

**Bionic Egypt**

**Ya looked sooo cute! Maybe we shoulda put ya on a Christmas card *giggles* But since ya were so willing to dress like that, I think I should give ya an even harder dare: talk like a country hick all next blog -no offense to ya admin.  
((Hey, don't talk about my friend like that!))  
Whatever. But seriously Nya, talk like a country hick. Forfeit and ya have to wear another dress, something outta the Renaissance age.  
((This outta be good . . .))**

NO. NO CHRISTMAS CARD. NO.

Wha…? C-Country hick no wa-wait…yeah I'm not wearing another dress, I'd rather die.

Country hick it is.

((Ah ain't that Cawntry!))

Andi…really…

((That was fake, sweetheart.))

HER SOUTHERN SIDE IS SHOWING!

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**Lol sorry about that. My phones been acting screwy lately. He took me out for coffee (or heaven I'm a mug as I now call it) and then we took a walk in a park. And no not one of those "parks" you have. I'm talking about one full of nothing but nature. And that's about all we did. When he dropped me off later dad tryed to freaking shoot him. And he had unlcle matty over as back up far some reason. Anywho. Dare. You have to go to... France and get a make over. You have to take whatever he dishes out (meaning you have to wear what ever he gives you to wear, have your hair however he puts it, and wear what ever crap he puts on your face). And you're not allowed to run away. And yes you can take walla as protection from Frances touchy feely no you don't have to eat or drink amything he offers. I don't need you getting drugged. Mkay. Gotta go hide from Tennessee. (Shes trying to force me into doing something increadibly stupid... I don't know what it is all I know is that its going to be stupid.) Bye!**

D'aww~!

I have 'real' parks, too. Just nowhere near the good ones. Nature's no fun.

Daddy does like his guns…I don't see how Uncle Matt would've been of much assistance considering he gets sat on by Russia…F-France? I'm screwed…

((This is way too fun:

FR: Okay. Let's take out these braids…*unravels hair* Mon Dieu, Abigail, your hair is so pretty. Why on earth do you keep it hidden?

NY: I hate it.

FR: …Okay…*starts doing weird stuff that ends up in a French braid messy bun* now for the clothes…

NY: Je n'aime pas les robes!

FR: *rolls eyes* Fine, here's this.

NY: *goes to dressing room and puts on frilly blouse with dress pants and flats* I feel too girly

FR: That's the point, Abigail.

NY: Abby.

FR: Abigail.

NY: …

FR: *starts doing makeup*

NY: Hey! What are you…I don't wear makeup!

FR: It's time you start.

NY: Wallaaaaaaaaaa!

Walla: she's pretty without makeup, France.

FR: *sighs* Fine, then I'm done.))

I feel like I should be drinking tea and I hate it.

* * *

Welp, I think I'm done for the day! Time to go get rid of this stupid crap Uncle Wine put me in…

Also, does anybody else hate what youtube did to the comments section? It's so dumb now!


	30. Bless your heart

I'm spittin' mad right now…dammit, Jersey! Can't believe I gotta do the ENTIRE fuckin' blog in a hick accEInt…How do ya even tawk like this, Andi?

((I was born talkin' like that…and you're stretching it…))

SO! Ya purty much tawk like this…I'm sawry to anybody reading this now…

* * *

**nataliejonesNV**

**you don't know what a proxy is * gasps * you need to watch the seer on youtube asap in fact that's my dare go all the way to ep 4 bye!**

Nope, I've no idea what Proxy is. 'Kay, I'll go watch eet later…when mah laptop stops bitchin' 'bout YouTube…I swear this piece'a shit hates me…

* * *

**Sunprincessmargie**

**YO! So the coffee has become a daily thing with Russia. Literally he came and took me away from work yesterday. While I was in a meeting too. I wasn't very happy with him. HAHA! you had to get all dressed up! (Suddenly disappears. Then reappears in a few seconds) the fuck?( Looks at what I'm wearing) GAHHHH! FRANCE! *sigh* karma is such a bitch. Any way laters. Gotta go beat the tar outa france... first I think I'll change. Bye!**

That's actally kinda cool, sis. Not the meetin' part, though, that had'ta suck…

GETTIN' SLICKED UP AIN'T FUN! FRANCE IS A BITCH! Have fun beatin' Uncle Winey-Whine…

* * *

**Kitten1313**

**N.Y: Oww, don't hit me! I didn't let her watch any movies  
(Oh really? Because I beg to differ.)  
N.Y: Yeah...well Dad nearly killed us that time  
Delaware: Us? There was no us. But you would have died a slow and painful death if you let Alaska watch them too. Muwhahahahaha!  
N.Y: You are a sick twisted state you know that right?  
Delaware: Duh, now since you survived Linda Vista, hmm...  
Hawaii: Slenderman?  
(Oh now who let her play that!)  
N.Y.: She knows it's not real, it's not like she played...Hey York my awesome 'sis' I want to see how badly you can scare the crap out of Masshole with the game Outlast and...oh your only 16...never mind  
(Yeah never mind no getting other states drunk)  
Delaware: I kind of want to see this play out so bye for now and *passes New York Cheesecake* Enjoy**

So ya DID let poor little Hawaii watch 'em movies! Ah knew it!

((Your southern accent is killing meeee…))

HOW DO YA THANK AH FEEL?!

*ahem* If ya'd have let little 'Lasky watch those movies I'D'VE crossed dimensions ta BEAT YER ASS!

((She loves Alaska to death…))

DAMN STRAIGHT!

HAWAII DON'T PLAY SLENDERMAN! PLEASE! What were ya gon' say if I wasn't 16? But I'll scare Masshole, no problem there!

((I'm switching to normal speech for this part, Chels can get over it:

NY: Hey, Masshole!

MA: What do you want, Abbibominable?

NY: Wanna play a new game?

MA: …what game?

NY: Outlast!

MA: …sure…why not…?

NY: Hehe!

~playing game~

MA: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

NY: THIS IS AWESOME!

MA: THIS SHIT IS FUCKING AWFUL!

NY: SHUDDAP!

MA: *runs out screaming for America*

NY: …MASSHOLE HE'S NOT GONNA BE MUCH HELP!))

…I take it the other part involved drinking? *gets a beer* Don't tell Daddy!

((Really? REALLY?!))

Quit yer quawkin'…

((You sound like my grandma…))

CHEESECAKE!

* * *

**Katie-Kat1129**

**((But DenNor! Also, Denny always tops. So yeah.))  
Thanks Sebo! *smiles softly*  
((OH GOD, SO CUTE! *twitches*))  
Uh... Red Sox.**

Sawry, hun. Best learn the truth sooner rather than la'er…

Seborga: Welcome, Mass *quick kiss and stands up holding MA's hand*

SO CUTE! *starts throwing random sweets everywhere*

((Where'd you get all the candy?))

I get hungry at night…

((So you eat candy? That's not good…))

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

((You know that's not very southern, right?

AH DON'T GIVE A SHIT!

((Bless your heart…))

…Wait…was that a legit 'bless your heart' or a sarcastic 'you're dumber than turd' 'bless your heart'?

((That's for you to figure out…))

_Seborga: There's more than one meaning to that phrase? Oh…that explains a lot…_

*snickering*

* * *

Welp, Ah thank I'm done! Fuckin' finally, Ah cain quit this damn accEInt…


End file.
